Godric's Time To Live
by laiceyb
Summary: Bella is an enticing stranger in a nightclub full of vampires and humans. She catches Eric Northmans eyes and it rolls from there. OOC. rated M. AU. B/E. non canon.
1. Chapter 1

**All true blood characters and anything that is related to true blood are Allan Ball- (?), and Charlaine Harris' property.**

**I am just using them in my own story.**

**A NEW LIFE FOR GODRIC**

**Chapter 1**

**Realisation and cold hard truth**

**Flashback**

"_Godric? Please don't do this. Erik will not survive it. I know you love him as a father does their child. You know it too. He is too stubborn to admit it though. He still needs you to pull him into to line at times. Yes, I said and believe god forgives, but I will not. This is suicide and you know it. Do not meet the sun Godric; you know it is wrong Godric. If you meet the sun then I may as well jump off the roof and hope I don't survive. You have someone who loves you here and I am even feeling some weird sensation towards you. But I have no family and my friends think being friends with me is safer than being against me. So I don't have any reason to live."_

_Sookie was pleading with this ancient vampire. But while doing this she felt something towards this obviously much, much older vampire that she never felt with Bill. It's odd, really, because of what bill has done to her, she doesn't even want to be with Bill anymore, but he will not take no for an answer._

"_Will you look after him? Eric, I mean" he asked her._

_Sookie was persistent, "if not for yourself or Eric … then please … live for me, I need you to do that." _

_What the flip. Where did that come from, she knew she meant it, but to actually voice it, wow. He held his hand out and Sookie placed hers in his. He walked with her back to the stairs. She was worried, but what else is there to do. All her family are gone and the only one remaining doesn't want a thing to do with her._

**Present time**

Now she is sitting in Eric's suite praying that he will not be very angry for what she did. They have built a sort of friendship up over time and he doesn't try to get her in to his bed as much these days. Even Pam smiles genuinely when Sookie greets her. Eric senses her distress over this and he seen that she needed clothes and a bath. She wouldn't go to Compton, Eric is relieved his maker decided to come in and not meet the sun. But Eric wonders why, because when he asked her out of concern why she didn't go to bill

She simply said "He doesn't understand 'no' when I say it. I can't be single when I want to be. He won't even let me have alone time. He even sits at Merlotts all the time I am there working."

She was at the nest when it was bombed by a FOTS member. She read the mind of the killer so we all got enough warning in time to save at least part of the nest.

Erik went to Godric and spoke quietly in his ear; he in turn looked to Sookie and noticed her injuries and her distress. He murmured to Erik and next minute Erik was standing with her again. Erik guided her to the bedroom.

"Sookie you need to clean up. Don't worry, I will not insist on washing you down."

She was relieved he felt her relax a little.

Isabel came over and handed Sookie some PJ pants and a baseball shirt and a tank top along with lounge pants. She was thankful she liked the lounge pants they were cerise pink, not normally Sookie's colour, but they were comfortable so she chose them over the PJ pants and baseball shirt. Erik ran to the bathroom, next minute she heard the bath being filled. Her panic meter was overloaded; he walked out with a small smile on his face and picked her up as she staggered a little. She didn't fight it. He stood her up on her feet in the bathroom then kissed her temple

"You are no longer that which I want to fuck, my dear Sookie, I wish only for your good health and happiness. You are settling into my unbeating heart as a sister would."

She was shocked to say the least. She smiled a genuine smile, "thankyou Erik, I really do love that idea, big brothers are meant to be a pain in the ass after all, right?"

He laughed at that and walked out, Sookie stripped and sank into the bath. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

It was some time later when she heard a slight knock on the door, she whispered, asking

"Who is it?"

"Godric. Are you at least discreetly covered, Sookie? I need to speak to you quietly without others listening."

She hasn't known him long, but she had this feeling that he could be trusted, she was feeling that tug on her heart again when he was in her thoughts or near her.

"Yes, you can come in now."

She knew she was barely covered but she also knew she wouldn't deny him if he did want to do anything, she knows he wouldn't force her.

He walked in quietly, looking straight at her face, she smiled softly at him, and he still felt that strange feeling towards her, as if she was drawing him to her. It's like a sirens call. He had spoken to his child about this woman; and about Bill Compton as well. They are not bonded. She didn't want to be with him and he would not take no for an answer. It is not the way for a vampire to force a human to stay with them; there are certain laws for vampires to abide by. He smiled at her and sat on the edge of the great spa bath.

"Sookie, I hear you do not wish to leave too early you want to discover a little of the nightlife in Dallas. I also wish to ask if we could get to know each other a little better. I know it is rather forward of me, but you make me feel something, it is like a pull towards you. I hope I do not scare you at all."

He stopped talking waiting for her to answer; he could see a few different emotions running across her face and in her eyes. She slowly lifted up to stand before he even registered it. She was covered in soapy bubbles all over. He tried to turn away but she asked him

"Please can you wash the blood off my back, please?"

She turned around to face the wall so he could see what she was talking about. He picked up the soap and wash cloth then lathered it up he watched his hand as he washed her gently all over her back, she was caked in blood some vampire and some human. She sighed at the feeling, this is a sound he hasn't heard in many a year.

"I am glad you decided to stay and live Godric." She paused for a minute and noticed he was washing her slowly along her arms as well. She sat back down. Suddenly he was washing her hair. "Godric?"

"Yes Sookie?"

"How can I get Bill to leave me alone, I am not bonded with him so he has no hold over me; but when I say anything to end it, he gets persistent and then I am stuck with him unless he is sleeping."

She actually didn't want to say anything but she needed advice

"Do you love him?"

"No. I used to be … infatuated … I s'pose is the word, because I cannot read a vampires mind so it was fascinating at first. I grew to like him a lot. But he changed, for the worse."

She was really exhausted but this bath was relaxing and comfortable. She sank back into it. Then she heard it, the voices were hard to ignore from the outer room.

"Where's Sookie, I want her now. She is mine; you can't have her Eric, NEVER."

"I can't go out there … no. please, no … he will do it again … I can't. Please Godric,"

She whispered in a low scream. What the hell did Compton do to her; this got Godric worried and curious,

"Sookie, what did he do to make you fear him. You can trust me. I will not get mad at you. You have suffered, you are the victim."

She turned towards him and didn't care what she was in or the fact that she is naked.

"It hurts when he does it, he doesn't care and he hits hard ….."

She mumbled the rest but Godric heard it. He placed his fingers on her chin lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"Where does he hit you?"

She stood and faced him, rinsing the soap suds off so he could see all that Bill Compton has done. Then she slowly turned. She was bruised and his fang marks were not cared for, nor closed over for her. When Godric saw her rib cage and he touched it gently, she flinched, she has a cracked rib.

"Are any of these from tonight's dramas?"

"Only my bruised hip from Gabe, also this bruise on my cheek."

"Sookie, he should never have done this to you. My gods, I feel something for you, I am drawn to you Sookie. But knowing how you have been treated makes me think you would never want another creature in your life. We are such heartless beings, those that aren't, have the potential for being one."

Sookie grabbed a towel and wrapped herself up in it. She hopped out and went to him, she needed to be held. She knew he needed comfort too. He wrapped his arms around her gently.

"I feel it too, Godric. It is rather strong for me, I don't know about you. I can't help but think of you and it hurts when I am not near you."

He was smiling as she said this, he felt the same way.

"I must go and settle all that is happening, it has quietened, but I am needed. Get dry and dress for bed, I shall come and talk later."

She nodded her head, as he left; she walked over to the bed and put the lounge pants on. She spoke out for Isabel to hear

"Thank you Isabel, for the clothes."

She brushed her hair then hopped into bed.

After a while the door opened and Eric was standing there he was pissed off at something.

"Sookie. Is this true? Did Bill hurt you, please tell me you're alright. Why didn't you say something to me before?"

He crouched down beside the bed with his head on her leg whispering how sorry he was that he didn't know. This isn't like Eric.

"Eric? Please do not worry; I can heal from most of it. I do not want you to lose your job as sheriff of area five. I won't have an excuse to go to FANGTASIA to visit and tend bar if you lose your area over someone like Bill."

He stood up, "please show me where he hurt you; I will not react at all. Godric has told me how you are afraid of us, because of what Bill done."

Sookie slowly stood, and winced from the injured rib. She let Eric help her stand straight. She lowered her pants down to her knees. And then took her tank top off but left her bra on as he would see the injuries without her taking that off. Just then Isabel came in with food. She gasped at what she saw, Sookie just smiled slightly

"This isn't Erik's doing, he needed to see what Bill did to me."

Tears were filling Sookie's eyes quickly, Eric wiped them away gently. Isabel sped over and walked around sookie as did Eric, they noticed all the injuries. She pointed out the two from tonight's events. And then she pulled her clothes back on. They both held her gently to them. Once Eric helped her back on to the bed, they walked out so she could eat in peace.

Godric knocked and came in and he walked over to the bed. He knelt down to kiss her forehead whispered

"I have a gift if you wish to receive it, it is not material it is a part of me."

She looked at him slightly puzzled. "What is it?"

He smiled, "I would like for bill to never touch you again and I want you as my mate. So to get both of those I propose we blood bond. But it is up to you."

"First, how would you expect me to behave, to react; would you grow to hate that I am one of those women that like her independence, says what she feels even if it is in anger, because I do snap out of it and if I find my words are wrong I give my apologies for them. Also where the hell do I live and …"

He kissed her gently silencing her. "Sookie. My mate. You are a wonderful woman who is like a ray of sunshine in our dark lives. But eventually I do wonder, would you die and leave me, as you want to stay human?"

She thought about that for a while, "It is an open topic. With my blood being what it is I don't age as quickly as normal humans. And yours will ensure that. So I can wait and see how it goes for a year."

They both sat there while she thought about it

"At least I could give Eric hell for all the shit he gets into." She giggled

Godric smiled. "I take it that that's a yes to bonding with me then."

She nodded her head "but isn't it stronger and unbreakable when you do it three times?"

He nodded his head, "yes. I am going to do the bonding three times because I feel so strongly for you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her gently. Just then Erik rushed in

"Stan heard Bill in his suite after he listened in on me and Isabel talking about the severity of Sookie's injuries from him and the bite marks not being cared for. He is there now. I need your help, Isabel will stay with Sookie."

He rushed it all out in one breath. They both ran out and Isabel came in sitting on the bed with Sookie, she started talking movies and TV shows. Sookie found that she got a laugh out of a movie called twilight.

"Isabel? I wonder if they sparkle **all** over their body."

Isabel was a little surprised but laughed with Sookie. Sookie found the comedy duo from years back of Bud Spencer and Terence Hill a hilarious thing. There movies were fantastic even Isabel agreed with her on that.

"Sookie, tell me what action movies or stars do you like or even melt over?"

Sookie thought for a minute, "Vin Diesel and Jason Statham and there's also Clive Owen and Dwayne Johnson, aka the ROCK. Also about a third of the WWE roster. But the one I really do admire out of them is Mark Calloway, his gimmick, the character he plays up for the fans, is called the undertaker. He is freaking fantastic. Most of them have to change their gimmick too many times and disappear for months to get back in with the fans. But marks gimmick only ever changed outfits, and got some freaking awesome bikes too. You should watch some of it one day. There's plenty of DVD's and they used to be called WWF. So go check it out. There are some great gimmicks in there. But for now I need to worry about some down time for my mind Isabel, please."

"I can sit out in the outer room if you like, Sookie."

Sookie opened her eyes, "just lay up on the bed beside me Isabel."

Isabel laughed softly at that and lay upon the other side of the bed. She watched Sookie go into what vampires call downtime, it rests your mind or body but you're not in your sleep stage. She seen her breathing regulate into soft breaths, her heartbeat slowed to a steady rhythm. She seemed relaxed. Isabel could sense she was not asleep. But she did need this down time, her body needed it.

About half hour later the front door to the suite flew open and Isabel was up and at the bed room door, crouched and ready.

"It is us, Isabel, Godric and Eric."

They walked to her and they had Stan between them. She gave him that look that says 'don't even try it.' He sat there on the floor quietly. Godric went in to see Sookie, Isabel sat with Eric and watched Stan as he calmed down to some normalcy, Eric wondered 'and they say I am ill tempered.' He smirked inwardly at this. They heard Godric say

"Do not let anyone disturb us, the bonding begins now."

So Eric and Stan stand guard over the bedroom door and Isabel stands guard at the front door, she takes Farrell with her.

Soon after, in the bedroom …..

"Godric, please … it feels so good. Oh god … please … now."

He sinks his fangs into her breast and as he is doing this he slows his strokes of his fingers down inside her, and uses his other hand to open his neck for her, she latches on and drinks. While she orgasms all over his fingers. She screamed out the end of her orgasm,

"Oh my god, Godric."

They both look deep into each other's eyes. They kiss slowly and he watches as they kiss … her eye lids flutter, never actually staying open nor closing.

They held each other.

"When do we do the second bond and the final?"

"The second one will be done after you've finished eating. I do not want to rush this, but we will have to be a lot quicker than I would prefer."

Sookie just nods her head, "I will eat what I left over today."

He smiles at that and she finished her salad and ate her fruit but that's all she could eat. She is now quite full. But there is something she has now got the taste for and Godric can sense it. She is looking at him with eyes hooded in lust and passion he can feel her love for him through the bond now. He flips over on top of her careful not to put all his weight on her. She kisses all around his neck. He returns the favour. He slowly kisses all the way down to her inner thighs and licks all the way to her inner folds and strokes her clit with his thumb as he proceeds to slide his tongue all through her inner folds. He sticks it into her opening and she moans at the feeling. He started to use his tongue to fuck her while she moans out in pleasure. Then as she reaches her climax he licks her inner thigh and sinks his fangs in and drinks from her. Then Godric uses his nail to quickly open his other wrist then he goes back to pleasuring her while she drinks from his wrist. She falls over the edge of utopia with her orgasm.

He climbs back up and kisses her all over her body. He notices her injuries are all gone now. He gets up and runs to the bath room and starts the shower up then he runs back to the bed as she is sitting up still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasms. She is feeling so light. Godric quietly chuckles. He walks with her in his arms to the shower as she is already naked from their bonding session. He stands her there while he washes her all over and he proceeds to scrub himself in vampire speed. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist so she can lock her ankles at his lower back. He wastes no time this time, he slides into her while she is so relaxed because he is a whole lot bigger than most other males. It would take both her hands to hold onto it and that's just most of the length she hasn't even covered its full length yet. But being a vampire must do some wicked shit to your body. She knows how thick it is because it is stretching her more.

Godric groans and snarls out in pleasure.

"Sookie, you're so tight, so moist. You smell so sweet. You are MINE. YOU ARE MY MATE."

He thrusts into her harder and just as she urges him to go faster he speeds up as the unadulterated lust driven desire takes over. After a few more plunges he roars out in a primeval way that came from deep within his chest, from the depths of his soul, as he slips into blissful oblivion, taking Sookie with him.

"Drink from me Sookie as I will you."

They tasted each other and after that, they closed eyes and relaxed. They went to the bed to lie.

It was only about half hour later that the pull of the sun was too much to ignore anymore. So everyone went to their rooms and locked up for the night, Eric of course used Godric's room as his father and Sookie had his. He was happy that they solved more than one problem tonight among all the other shit. But Nan Flannigan is another story. She will be here at first dark in his original room. Because that's the room number that he rattled off first.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 OF **A NEW LIFE FOR GODRIC**

**Meet the family**

That evening in Eric's suite.

"It is a political disaster, a PR fuck up, you do realize that don't you? This should never have happened. How do you explain yourself, sheriff?"

Nan Flannigan sat there glaring at Godric who was sitting patiently speaking quietly

"There is nothing to explain. I made a mistake and I will take my punishment for it. But Isabel had nothing to do with it so she should have the area and reside as sheriff there is she wishes."

Godric was not happy, but he knew when to speak in this type of situation and when to shut up. But Sookie on the other hands was not raised to sit while someone belittles another unjustly and just then Erik jumps up as well as Sookie growling out

"You can't do that, it is not fare."

Nan Flannigan responds "keep quite sheriff or lose your area too."

Erik glares at her, "you can't do that to me."

She laughs "I'm on TV, I can do anything."

Everyone looks as Sookie stands to the side of Godric, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I will be back" Then she slipped to the bed room leaving the door open, they clearly hear her speaking.

"Great grandfather? I know you can hear me please shield your scent and come to our aide. I know I don't have to remind you that I am only 1/8 so my power isn't as strong as yours."

Next minute she walks out to the main room and stands next to Godric, with a smug look upon her face. Suddenly they all feel magic in the room.

"Great granddaughter, what do you need this old faerie for? Is your life in danger, or is that stupid Flannigan vamp here causing you grief?"

He looked to Sookie and seen her hand in Godric's, a slight smile played on his lips as he realized who his great granddaughter is now mated to.

"Who the hell are you and what gives you the right to say anything about me." Demanded Nan.

Sookie stands up and with a flick of the wrist she sends Nan into the wall. She watches as her great grandfather speaks

"I am Nial Brigand, the Prince of all fae. I am also the treaty holder. So now that you have broken one of the rules in the treaty the fea realm must go to war."

To say that Nan was speechless was an understatement. She pulled it together and retaliated "there is a room full of vampires, you and a blood sac. …"

She got no further as Nial had her against the wall with his hands gripping her throat; suddenly the room was twelve more as fae soldiers responded to a silent call from Nial.

"Great grandfather, can I please have a quick word with her before I explain myself to my mate and to Eric?"

Nial nods his head.

"Nan Flannigan, you have violated the treaty and you have been judged and found guilty."

Sookie stepped to the middle of the room and Nial turned his prisoner so she could better see what was happening. He knew what Sookie was about to do. Next minute the air around Sookie was shimmering and slightly sparkly as she changed into something of a faerie and a goddess all in one. Her hair lengthened even longer than it did with Godric's blood and her skin although now flawless from the blood is now shimmering slightly. Suddenly she has a crystallised tiara on her golden hair and is standing bare foot in a floor length pure white satin dress which drops down and rest on her body perfectly. Even Godric is slightly stunned and Eric is gobsmacked. She smiles sweetly at them both letting her love for Godric flow through the bond.

"Nan Flannigan, you have insulted a person of royal fae blood and for this you will be punished."

Next minute Nial kneels down to speak to Godric, "look after my princess; she is going to be very special with you by her side."

They both nod their heads then the ruler of his fae realm stands and turns to his great granddaughter

"I understand why you could not keep it secret any longer. Your grandmother raised you well, my princess. Be proud of that and proud of who and what you are. When the time comes be proud of what you become too. You have a strong and determined mate who will keep you safe. He is a fighter, a warrior. This you will later need. This is a fae matter and you realised it. That is a good thing, she will be imprisoned for her crime she will never see the night again. May all the good magic be with you and yours, princess."

He kisses her forehead and takes his prisoner with him and his guard. Suddenly they are just Sookie and the vampires who slowly look to her, Eric grinning widely Isabel uncertain of it all, Stan looking stunned yet acceptance is showing in his eyes, but then Farrell shows upon his face gratitude and acceptance. Sookie looks to Godric as she kneels down to where he is sitting. He takes her hand

"No wonder you taste so sweet my mate."

Then he grabs her onto his lap and kisses her deeply. The tiara falls off but vanishes and so does her gown and is replaced with yoga pants and a tank top.

"We are going to need to decide now, this is the final decision staying or going, Nan's guard fled the room earlier so the council will know everything. Godric is still not sheriff now and I need to go home. I am sure Eric can let you three use a safe house he has numerous,"

She grinned, because Sookie knew Eric was watching her. He didn't know that Sookie knew, he was silent for a heartbeat or two, then

"Just how did you know about the safe houses Sookie?"

She had to giggle a little at first, "because it was me who was ordered by my great grandfather to support the witch that was doing the spells to protect them all as she needed fae blood but not pure."

Eric sat back and let out a full chested laugh and Godric chuckled quietly while he stood holding his hand out for Sookie who gladly took it.

"We dress and go out tonight. Come, everyone, let's go."

With that they all went to get dressed, as per usual Erik had his trademark jeans and T shirt until Sookie walked straight into where he was, he had just been picking his socks up. He stood back up wondering why she was here

"Eric, please be a sweetheart and wear these for me, I would be very happy if the only two men in my life wore what I chose just for tonight."

She held out a pair of black dress pants they are Pure Wool Half Lined Dress Pant. Features Slant Side Pockets With Invisible Side Seam Detail, Double Welt Back Pockets, Pick Stitch Trim And Slim Waistband.

She held out a Colorado Tonal Stripe Long Sleeve Shirt in Santorini colour. She placed a pair of Collins Colorado Leather lace up on rubber bottom, Black shoes. He noticed in the pile was a pair of striped royal blue and black silk boxer shorts.

He chuckled and bent down when she leaned up to kiss his cheek. She said

"Tonight, is for me, so you have to wear what I want."

Then she bounced off to the bedroom she shares with Godric. He is wearing a fitted formal shirt. Premium cotton fabrication, classic styling, each shirt coming with signature WRB pin.

The dress pants are 97% Cotton 3 % Elastane dress pant. This classic and comfortable style features panelling details along the side slant pockets, back welt pockets and slim waistband. He also had a pair of silk boxers black striped.

She made sure Farrell was comfortable in his clothes and he was wearing: 94% Cotton 6% Metal, cargo pants. This relaxed; soft style features patch cargo pockets with flaps, heavy hardware trims, chunky waistbands and an adjustable waist tab.

He also wore a Pure cotton tapered fit subtle stripe shirt with long sleeves. Features contrast colour trims along the front placket, inside collar and cuff. He has a pair of black satin boxers with it and the shoes are the same as Eric's who are the same as Godric's.

Stan refused to change; the women both knew to leave well enough alone. But when he came out he did put an effort into his dress sense tonight, he had brand new jeans, black, a brand new western style shirt in black with blue outlining. He polished his boots and he had a new Stetson on as well. All of them were impressed at the change in Stan's appearance but said nothing; he would not want the attention. The men waited for the women to finish up.

The outfit Isabel chose out of all that she and Sookie purchased today was a: pair of delight black suede boots complete with buckle. She also had a Sculptured Crystal Belt Dress by Witchery, 100% Silk short-sleeve sculptured dress with pleating detail along front mock wrap neck line and at waist. Exposed zip detail on centre back. Featuring cut out leather studded belt. A pair of poison rose briefs in pink. Also a soft contoured wireless bra in pink. To top it off she had an Alice in the eve jacket. She put the black suede boots with the buckle on.

Sookie chose the Wittner tailored boots. This soft leather funky lace up boot will look great all year round and will meet all fashion requirements. 10cm heel height. Pleated and embellished Shoulder Dress by Witchery: 100% light weight imitation silk Georgette gathered cap sleeve dress with a deep V neck line. Includes contrast silk satin belt with antique silver eyelets and tassel. Satin finish slip. In a gunmetal colour. Sookie's plunge style bra was black she had black poison rose briefs. To top it off Sookie had a soft waterfall leather jacket.

Both women had on a pair of Poison rose patterned footless pantyhose. Their hair and makeup done, they both walked out and straight to the doors arm in arm.

Godric smiled a broad smile and Erik couldn't believe what he was seeing. So he looked to Stan and Farrell who just looked back shrugging their shoulders. Godric kept to walking just behind the women.

"Are you boys coming or staying?"

Isabel asked, there laughter rang out down the hall as they headed to the elevator.

As the doors opened the men caught up with them and they all got in to go down and out on the town.

Eric wasn't sure about letting Sookie loose looking like she does, he thought about a midnight sex kitten and he wasn't happy about it. If anyone tries and Godric doesn't notice then Eric believes he will have to set the guys straight. But where the hell do the girls want to go.

Godric sensed the protective nature that was akin from a brother to a sister. He smiled inwardly. He could see Eric getting put in his place if Sookie gets too bothered by it. Sookie went to the rockfish seafood grill they had to go down south of Dallas to get there and they talked and drank as Sookie ate her food. She stood, which signalled that it was time to leave. Godric paid the bill and they walked out and got back in the limo to head out clubbing.

Sookie spotted it; she heard the heavy thumping of the music and got the driver to let them out. The sign over top read:

_**PURGATORY**_.

It's a Late-Night Scene, a house DJ - Dance Floor, Smoking is Permitted  
>Entry into this mega-club is through 'Hell', a dark, pulsating dance floor laid out before a metal platform suspended above a basement bar dubbed the 'The Pit.' Less devilish partiers can mount the stairs and head to 'Purgatory'. It is a room resembling a VIP airport lounge with chrome, leather and blond-wood floors. 'Heaven,' the top floor, is a high-ceilinged white room dotted with matching leather lounging furniture, a sizable rectangular bar, and a dance floor peopled by 20-somethings shaking it to Euro disco tunes. Check out the VIP area hovering over the dance floor. Private niches go for $1,500 a night, not including the bar tab.<p>

Sookie had gotten a hold of a printout of the details of this club with Isabel before they left, but they didn't bother with telling them. There wasn't a need to; it was not dangerous at all. Wanted in and Godric nodded to Eric to handle it while he himself tried to keep Sookie from bouncing out of her boots with excitement. He held her firmly but guided her so she turned to him and she settled while looking in to his eyes.

Eric came back and they all walked in and Sookie dragged Godric to the floor to dance. Most realised what sort of creatures they were, but didn't cause trouble as this was a place where **you** can be **you**. Isabel got Farrell to dance with her and even Stan had someone walk up to him and request a dance. This amused all of them. But he danced with her though. And Eric watched as he thought about what else he could do. Just then a woman about Sookie's size but a little thinner came up to him she had long wavy chocolate brown hair, and eyes the colour of dark chocolate that were endless in depth. She smiled sweetly and asked him if he would like to dance, she even said her name is Isabella but people call her Bella as she prefers the shortened version. There's something that drew Eric to her, when he stood up and took her hand he felt her nervousness but she looked determined to dance.

He asked "why did you ask me, do you not know a dangerous creature when you see one?"

She looked up at him as they were in each other's arms dancing a slow erotic dance.

She replied "I know what you are. But I have also known others of a different species than you and yes other vampires too. Shape shifters are dangerous if they are too close when they shift and if they have trouble controlling their temper. I was involved with another and his coven helped to take care of the trouble.

I had a best friend and yep, he was a shape shifter. That was until he was ripped apart in the vampire battle. I was blamed for it by his mate though. All of that since I was 17 years old, being hunted by three rogue vamps. Being hunted by another who wanted revenge for the death of her mate who tried to kill me and was ripped apart for it, shit … In the end I got jack of that town and came here."

He was spellbound by her past, how the fuck did a human survive all that, even with a vampire coven to help her, she should be dead or crippled, at least insane. She seemed to sense his thought process

"I am not crazy or dead or going insane, but I am thirsty and you could use something yourself, so how about I explain more once you get me a Johnny- black label straight up and a bottle of soda water, please. Then after you have done that we can talk."

He walked her to a small quite table and went to the bar and purchased her drinks.

He came back to the table and she was not there, he looked around as a waitress came up to him

"This way sir, the lady has requested a private booth for the talk."

He followed and went into where she was sitting. Bella thanked the waitress and tossed a money roll saying

"Three more rounds then keep the change."

The waitress sighed, and thanked her. She looked up at Erik,

"Your name and what you are in rank."

He smirked; this is going to be a fun time after all. She used authority when she spoke requesting information.

"My name is Eric Northman and in my human years I was a Viking and I am over a thousand years old I am the sheriff of area five in Shreveport. I was turned when I was 23 years old and dying. My maker is here tonight with his mate and some of our nest, which is what you call a coven."

Bella sat listening to him and was fascinated by his brief glimpse into him. She could tell he prefers his life to be private. She blinked when the waitress brought a tray full of what she ordered but instead of the three rounds there was a bottle of Johnny walker black label and three bottles of soda water with a frozen ice bucket with ice. She bowed as they both said thank you and Bella turned back to Eric

"You are thirsty, I can see it. Now if you're not a synthetic blood type drinker then you can go look for something."

He was thirsty but wanted to talk to her "I wish to learn more about you, I have not yet decided if I want to leave you alone, to leave at all."

She smiled sweetly "then you will just have to make do with mine then, won't you. Because a very hungry vampire; is a very bad thing to have in amongst a crowd."

He was stunned, he did not expect it. She walked around and sat on his lap undone her shirts top three buttons so he could get to her neck.

"Are you sure Bella?"

She whispered "I wouldn't be sitting here if I wasn't, I don't do this for anyone, but I like you, you're an enigma to me. Now fucking feed and be done with this, so we can finish our talk."

He took that to heart and slowly ran his tongue along her pulse point and down to the perfect spot, and then he got cheeky

"You realize there is another area that has rich blood running through it. And it's your inner th …"

She cut him off then "I know where it is Erik, you got no chance of that … yet … now feed."

She wrapped her arms around him as much as she could so he could feed and he held her tight against him. He fed until he knew he had to stop, he sealed the openings. Then he lifted her to the seat next to him as she drank her water.

After a short while she spoke "look at me Mr Northman"

He looked deep into her eyes. "You have a very old soul Bella, but you are human and how old are you my beauty?"

She smiled "22. My mother, may she rest in peace, said I was born thirty. I mothered her as she was so flighty. She didn't cook nor did she do a lot of other mother things. But I did and that is what sent me to another town and another life. Now I have started to try and get my sanity back."

She slung the shot back and slammed the shot glass down on the table and poured another. "Aren't you lucky you fed before I started this?"

She said pointing to the bottle and the shot glass. He was amused and aroused. She was a leggy woman and her breasts were not too small or too big, and they seem to be perfectly made for him. Her legs went all the way up and he thought her eyes were mysterious and smouldering pools of melted chocolate. He would gladly drown in them for eternity. He felt his phone vibrate, he got it out and flipped it,

"Yes?"

Godric was on the other end "where are you my child?"

Eric grinned he looked at Bella, "would you mind meeting my maker, and his mate plus three others?"

She said "yes I would like to meet them."

Eric spoke into the phone explaining where they are and to just knock so they know it is them. This was going to be good, thought Bella. It is a little different to that other coven. She can't believe the shit she went through for their precious golden boy.

Next minute the knock was heard and she said "come in Eric's family."

They all came in she noticed one who was not immortal, but not a pure human. She was curious.

"Before you all start chatting my name is Bella, I am the one who stole your Eric for the time I have had him. May I know who I am talking to please she had that damn soldier tone again, 'damn you brother'. She thought she could get rid of it, but it is part of her. They all looked amused except for the big guy in the cowboy hat, she could handle this easy.

"Hey cowboy, North or South?"

He looked at her like an idiot. She responded to that look,

"My vampire brother is from the south. He is so proud and to this day I want to kill the fucker for choosing that deceitful bitch of a brother instead of doing what he knew was right. But then again his wife was secretly in love with my old boyfriend. They are a mixed up bunch you know."

She directed that last part to Eric who was as amused as hell over this woman. She felt no shame in talking honestly about herself.

Just then Stan laughed loud and rough, "I am from the north but a little closer to central than you would think."

Just then Eric spoke into her ear, "I think I am beginning to like you a whole hell of a lot."

She turned towards him "Show me how long they are."

He let them pop out she felt them and was impressed. She winked at him and pricked her finger then he lapped it to take the drop of blood and heal it for her.

She smiled and spoke "As I think I said before. I am Bella."

Eric introduced each of them until he came to Godric and she noticed he had a look of admiration on his face

"This is Godric. He is my father, my maker. He is Sookie's mate. I used to be pretty horrid to her though, at the start, before now, I would deliberately tease and torment her about taking her to bed and stealing her from another. I was a cruel man to do it. But at the time I wasn't even thinking with my head, well the one on my shoulders anyway. The fang-bangers were of no interest to me so when fresh meat walks into a bar of course it draws interest. I was cruel you know, still am to some."

Bella looked at him and leant back in the lounge seat placed her hand on her forehead, with sarcasm dripping from every word said

"Oh my, save us all from lust, please lord as he is driven mad with desire."

She laughed her ass off at the look she got from him, until he laughed along with her. The rest were laughing, but Godric noticed the difference in Eric since he has been with this Bella.

Bella stood up, "alright, it is the women's turn to dance now."

So they all head out to the dance floor and gathered close enough together to not get separated. Then they bumped and grinded and swung their hips and just danced for two whole songs. They headed back to their private booth laughing. They sat where they were previously and everyone talked about everything. But Godric noticed the words coming from Erik were like automatic pilot. He was so taken with Bella that he didn't even notice when she slid her hand into his and he willingly went to the dance floor with her.

Next minute all hell broke loose as Godric watched them both start to dance and a smaller much younger vampire of another place came and yanked young Bella out of Erik's arms but before anyone done anything Bella raised her hands and all the humans and Cullen's froze. Only her now favoured immortals could move and speak. Erik looked at her; she reached her arms around his neck and whispered as he leant down.

"I am more than a mere human as your sookie is too. She is part faerie, is she not?"

He nodded his head. She kissed him then, briefly but it was good. She turned and spoke "please watch out because he never fights alone, he is a spineless vampire compared to his brothers. But I think I can stop at least one. I don't know about the blonde brother as he was a major in the civil wars and he was a major in the vampire war as well. He trained and killed for his maker as that is why he was turned in the first place. He will show no mercy unless it is me, or another human. So please let me try before anyone fights as we are in a crowded area."

They nodded their heads and she called to Sookie, "can you use any of your powers."

Sookie looked a little shocked then realised this woman is no mere human either. "Telekinetic and telepath and I can change my appearance but not to look like anyone else though."

Bella nodded her head, "impressive enough. Can you shield your mind?" Sookie shook her head no.

"Never mind, I can cover all of us on that front."

Godric asked her "how are they frozen and we are not?"

She giggled, "I twisted it a little, in about three minutes it will wear off. Please get them out the back door at vampire speed."

So she pointed them out and they grabbed them and went out the back door. They stood them down and they backed up a safe distance. Then Bella slowly rose off the ground and spread wings, she slid down onto Eric's back and wrapped her arms around him

"You're not the only one who can fly."

He laughed as the other vampires came out of there frozen state. And they all were a little confused at first then they noticed Bella on Erik's back she made sure her wings were tucked away. She hopped down, but made sure to whisper "My Viking" into his ear and he shuddered at this simple statement. He kept his mind on the battle front. Bella walked up to stand beside him as she spoke to the others.

"What the fuck are you lot doing here? I don't want you. I ended it with your golden boy for a reason. Oh, now you think that because she was vampire and I am not that it gives you the right to fuck her and I should be alright with it. I don't think so. I walked away, now you do the same or I will make sure you limp away. Don't bother trying to read our minds Edward, it will not work. And Jasper Whitlock you should know that for a human I am no slouch. So why the fuck did you want to try to force me back? Alice is a two faced dodgy future seeing freak who cheats on you and has weakened you beyond any I know. You are not what you used to be. You are not the fucking southern cowboy who was a major in the war. No, you are not even the protector of anyone who deserves it. You, I am afraid to say, I am ashamed of."

Jasper hung his head down knowing she is right. But he has nowhere else to go and he owes Alice for saving him. "As for you Rosalie you cannot tell me you're not glad I am gone. You never wanted me in the family. You are the epitome of snob. Emmett, you used to be my brother bear, until you chose golden boy and his prick assed ways over your little sister. She no longer exists now. The Denali's know how I feel I made sure I met them and told them the week I left you lot."

She stopped for a breather. Almost falling as she reached for somewhere to lean. Eric was there in a flash. She smiled up at him. Then she turned to the growling snarling Edward.

"Do you think that kiddy growl is scary, fuck I can do better than that, and according to my Viking I can make a damn sexy purr when I am handled the right way."

Eric smirked at the little boy standing against them and he took a look at the rest of his family. The only challenge would be Emmett and Jasper. The rest are disposed of easily.

Bella spoke then, "ENOUGH, now turn around and leave to never return. Or fight and lose."

That's when Edward attacked he ran straight for Bella who jumped up and over him spinning on her heel she went flat to the ground as he spun and charged her she swung her leg out and he landed on his back. She jumped on top of him and for a brief second held her hand up then struck, Edwards face caved in on the side.

This shocked everyone. She jumped off and shouted out to Sookie

"Show him to the end of the alley please Sookie."

Sookie flicked her wrist and he flew out to the ally entrance. Bella kept going

"Emmett you think you're the strongest, meet Stan, northern cowboy and vampire with the least amount of patience. They started circling each other Sookie used her powers to take care of Esme and Carlisle and Bella took on Alice as Isabel confronted Rosalie. And then it was on. Eric was fighting Jasper. Now they both have fought in their human life and vampire life too. But none more so than Eric he has age and with that comes power and strength. Jasper was damn good, but he knew he was out matched. He stood as did Eric. Jasper spoke first

"I didn't want to lose my sister, but we followed what golden boy said as Carlisle told us to. I am sorry, more so than anyone, although her blood is tempting she grew on me. She did become like a sister. But we destroyed her and our chances of being happy. Me and Alice are no longer together as mates but we do remain as friends. I will miss my recruit, but I know you feel for her deeper than my little brother ever did. I am an empath. I cannot be lied to. Look after her, please. She is older and stronger and her powers have shown already. I thought she was more than she said."

He stepped back and they nodded their head to each other. Then Jasper took off to pick up Alice who was trying to put her hand back on. While Bella stood in a defensive stance waiting. He nodded to Bella who nodded and he ran with Alice. And next minute Sookie helped Emmett reach the end of the ally where his family was waiting next, Rosalie was tossed by Bella over to her family.

"Leave us be. I am where I want to be, and I will take who I want to take as my mate."

They lowered their heads and ran. They never thought to return, knowing they blew it big time. She wasn't there's anymore. Only Jasper knew the depth of the love the Viking has for Bella. He smiled inwardly at this, as he sent his pride, and trust to them both as they left.

Eric swung Bella up into his arms as she screamed out a burst of giggles. They headed back into the club and took their seats in the booth as the waitress appeared Eric tossed his credit card on the tray, knowing it is the same waitress that served them earlier

"True bloods and gin and tonic please." The waitress looked confused as she told them

"Oh no, Miss took care of that plenty, earlier in the evening."

She took the card and handed it to Eric, bowed and left, Godric was the first to ask

"So what are the scars on your inner wrist and your upper arm from; I can see through the backless top, you have some heavy scars from I presume to be claws."

He was so polite about it that Bella could not ignore it; she will answer him for that alone. She has a feeling he will not condemn her or belittle her over them.

"I have the scars on my back because Jacob, the shifter I know, was pissed because I walked away from him instead of putting up with his little tantrum, he shifted and I was obviously still too close. This" She pointed to her inner wrist "is from a vampire who is a tracker. He loved the way I smelled to him. He hunted me down and he then threatened if I don't lose my travel companions and meet him at the ballet studio I used to attend as a child, then my mother would die in my place. So I did what he wanted. This is what I received, Edward done one thing right, he sucked the venom out and I survived with a broken leg and ribs and concussion, bruises and the like. The second one is from the trackers friend, Laurent, he bit into me but was attacked by the shifters. I fled before it got too bad coated my mouth with oil and sucked it out myself. Then there's this one, she lifted her leg up and pulled the jeans leg up a little to see another on her ankle. This the trackers mate wanting revenge, a mate for a mate. She wouldn't believe me that I was not with them anymore. But a bus load of tourists pulled up and she bolted until she was mobbed by the shifters. It is after that that Jacob left me the scars on my back."

She stopped and took a shot then had a drink of soda water for hydration.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 OF GODRIC'S TIME TO LIVE**

**Who and what we are.**

Sookie was curious though, "you sensed what I am, you knew who or what we all are yet we have no idea what you are, also you have wings."

Bella rolled her eyes and giggled. I was told by Archangel Michael that I am an earth angel. I am a shield, more specifically a mind shield. As well as if my mind thinks there is a threat to my life or those with me it morphs into a physical shield. I can sense who is different and most times what they are. But the coolest is the wings. I hate the heightened sex drive, it drives me batty. I can't do anything about it and I don't intend to, unless I find my mate and he happens to be smart enough he will realise what a gift he truly is getting. Oh well. Bottom's up and all that."

She chugs another shot down and slams the shot glass down. Stan remembered when she hit a vampire and crushed his face with that blow.

"Bella? How do you hit and injure a vampire and not hurt yourself?"

She laughed quietly, "I am sure someone else could answer that as he has been sitting here listening and pondering it all. Am I right, Godric?"

He grins widely, "I believe she focuses all her powers and finds the focal point she needs and uses the focused power there. This in turn leaves her without a mind shield for a few seconds. Is this correct, Bella?"

She nods her head and goes to the bathroom, Sookie follows. While the girls are gone Godric speaks,

"My child, she is the one. I can see it in her and I can see it in you. She is your equal and beyond. She is your mate."

Eric thought about it for a few minutes as his mind works so fast. He looked to Godric, "Do you really think she could be the one. She isn't vampire or human. She cannot be turned. What about her aging?"

"I don't." They snapped their heads around. "I will not age anymore. I can live many years and beyond, but my body will not age another minute. The day I turned 21 was the day my body stopped aging, this is what Michael told me. And yes, Eric, I am the one. My little knack I have is sensing when a bond between two people is strong or weak or even worth fighting for. Our bond is way too powerful for me to handle on my own. I can let you feel it and if you concentrate you might be able to see it. Would you like that?"

He gave a nod of his head and she sat on his lap and closed her eyes as did Eric.

A thin blue line started turning red and it grew wider and thicker and the strength of it overpowered Bella so much so, she had to lean into Eric. He tensed as he could feel it, then in his mind he saw what she saw. He was in awe of this woman and what she could do. Bella crumpled into his lap and she opened her eyes as did he.

"You are mine, Isabella, no other shall have you."

"That is fine, my Viking, but apart from bonding I cannot be tied to you in any other way. Angels cannot be turned. Only bonded and even then, it has to be an old vampires blood that does it because I am not of this earth, but yet I am earth bound. It's a puzzler guys, but, I live to live. I will say, when an earth angel bonds by blood to a vampire, if anything happens to said angel, the vampire will feel it. Even a cut on a finger, you will have a cut appear on your finger. I hope you understand this."

She crushed her lips to Eric's and let her love and passion for him flow into his body through the kiss. His eyes snapped open, wide, and she smiled around the kiss he chuckled internally. He knew then what she truly felt for him. It is, beyond doubt what he feels for Isabella.

Sookie had Godric leaning back against the seat while she straddled his lap kissing as deep as she can. And Godric didn't hold back.

Next minute the music slowed down and there was a lot of moaning and sighing and screaming of names. They all took a peak out and noticed the whole club were making out with each other and even the staff was into it too.

Then as quick as it started, it stopped. They heard Bella laughing

"Oops, so sorry, a side affect when an angel meets there true mate it is very powerful and angels have natural empathic abilities, so it sort of leaks out into everyone else."

Sookie smiles, "She is definitely coming to live with us. That was fantastic."

She grinded into Godric who growled out in pleasure, they all got up and left the enclosed area. Eric and Bella went to the bar where there waitress is. She spoke to the barman himself, as he noticed the half empty bottle in her hand and the bottles of soda water. He placed them in a bag for her while she thanked the waitress then she told the barman.

"She is an excellent waitress and very friendly and always smiles. She is perfect at her job. I will be checking if she has been given a higher position, and if she hasn't then she can have a job elsewhere if she is willing to move. I know someone who could use a manager barmaid. I know this girl has what it takes. Pay her her dues and give a position befitting her experience please. Otherwise I will take her to another job where she is paid almost twice what you are paying her. Bye."

They both headed out the nightclub, "well, lover. You seem to be the young waitress's angel of fortune. Who is going to hire her, may I ask?"

Bella looked at him, "you are, of course."

He was surprised but thought better of acting on impulse and pride. "What makes you say that?"

"She can manage the human staff for you and your child and any problems she simply has a meeting at the end of the night with Pam and you and it saves either you or Pam from dealing with it all coming from every person on your staff."

He grinned at this. "Let's go Isabella, they are waiting."

They headed off and as they entered the limo Eric noticed that Isabel Stan and Farrell were not here and Godric was occupied with Sookie. But he gave a slight nod to acknowledge Eric and Bella's entrance. The limo left the club as Eric's hand wondered along Bella's thigh she leaned into him. He groaned a little. She closed her eyes and tossed her lust at him, his eyes snapped down to her. He kissed her deeply. She responded and straddled his lap as he devoured her neck while she ran her fingers through his hair, she nipped his shoulder and licked where she nipped, then peppered kisses along his broad shoulders through his shirt this happened all the way home to the hotel.

Meanwhile Godric and Sookie were doing exactly what his child and his child's mate were doing. But Godric had the advantage of a head start and had Sookie in a quivering heap in his lap once they pulled up. He placed her in his arms and got out of the limo. Eric quirked an eye brow and Godric laughed. Eric realized what happened and laughed with his father.

Godric was pleased with the change in his son. Eric escorted young Bella up to the suite he was staying in and closed the door; Godric heard faint noises of words whispered between them until they closed the bedroom door after them selves to the rest of the world. Godric still held Sookie in one hand and unlocked and opened the door then closing it behind him with the other. He tossed her on to the sofa and she bounced slightly, he gave her a very lustful stare raking his eyes over her from top to bottom

"My little mate. My existence; you saved me from the sun and gave new life to this old vampire. Now I shall give all of me to you. We will be together in every way possible in vampire and human ways combined."

She would cry if she wasn't so horny, so she shut him up by peeling the jacket and dress off then her bra then she stood, releasing her hair from the pins and walked over to him in nothing but boots and panties. His eyes hooded over with lust, his body tensed in expectancy. She swayed over to him and lifted one leg up to put her booted foot on his knee, she grabbed his shoulders firmly and she slid her booted foot up until she reached the point of no return. She placed her leg down and slid onto his lap straddling him. She proceeded to kiss all around his neck. Not stopping until she reached his chest. The shirt had to go so she unplucked each button and he sat watching her every move. Until she had his shirt down and over his arms and she was teasing him by nibbling on his nipple then running her fingers over his rather erect shaft. She thought only one thing 'Holy crow. That thing actually fit inside of me. I know Bill was never this big he was only half the size even less the vampire/ man.'

She pushed on his chest so he would lay back and she slid off his lap and undone his pants so she could pull them off then she pulled his shoes off for him. And she stood up; stepping backwards she wriggled her fingers at him, and gave him a heavy dose of lust through the bond. Then she ran for the bedroom but she stopped short when she saw that he was standing in the way grinning like a predator that has caught his prey. He scoops her up and kicks the door shut then he proceeds to torment and tease her body until she screams out begging for release.

Three hours later Godric is lying in the bed with a contented but exhausted Sookie laying on him with there legs entangled and her arm draped across his chest where she was tracing the tattoos/markings. He is pleased that she is devoted to him and him alone. Sookie and Eric both act like brother and sister, this pleased Godric. But now he wanted to know what else would make her happy. He would find out when they speak at first dark. He closed his eyes and slept.

**First Dark.**

Sookie wakes up feeling very relaxed. She looks around and finds Godric isn't in bed with her. She shrugs her shoulders saying aloud to herself

"Oh well, I can bath then go look for him."

She hops out of bed and runs to the bath room she does her business and runs a bath then turns the jets on. She places her body wash on the edge with a sponge ready then she grabs the men's satin gown she got Godric and hangs it on the bathroom door and she putts two towels out ready. Once the bath has enough water she turns off the taps. She uses the hand basin to shave her legs and under her arms. She trims up down under and then cleans her mess up and hops into the bath. She sinks down low letting her hair fall into the water as well.

After some time she grabs for the body wash and can't find it she opens her eyes and Godric is sitting there watching her smiling gently, he holds the body wash in his hands.

"Turn around my Sookie; I will wash you from the back then the front. You are going to know how it feels to be cared for and I will see to it myself."

She stands up "it will wash better if you can wash it on to me without the water rinsing it off first."

He stood up and washed her all over in every spot and on and under every spot. He never left an inch of her flesh uncovered by her body wash.

She sank down and rinsed it off and he washed and rinsed her hair.

"Will you not join me in here?"

He was sorely tempted to jump in and fuck her hard and fast. But he has business to see to so they need to talk.

"As much as I would love that, I need to talk with you my love."

She was looking nervous now. "It isn't bad, Sookie, never would I wish to hurt you my wife. I want to ask you if there's any way that you want to be tied to me any more than you already are."

Sookie pondered that for all of thirty seconds. "A human marriage. That would do it. Then in both worlds we are as one. How does that satisfy you my mate?"

"It sounds like Isabel has her job cut out for her to plan this wedding then, any ideas on when so we can get back to Shreveport. Or will we be having the wedding there?"

"We will marry once we are in Shreveport. Erik's house would be perfect but I want to do it in a park or near a lake."

She thought for a minute, then realised, "one of Erik's safe-house's we can use, and then his real home will not be exposed."

This sounded good.

She got out of the bath and Godric took the towel and dried her then dried her hair. He brushed out all the tangles and reached for his robe, quirking an eye brow at her for her choice of robe. She giggled at him then put the robe on. She was too small for it to fit right so she used the sash that ties it up and made sure it fit as good as she can get it to. Godric was enjoying watching her trying to fix the sleeves. He rolled them up a little for her. Then they heard the loud crashing noise and suddenly the bedroom door burst open. Godric was in front of Sookie then, she didn't even mind. The intrusion was none other than bill.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SOOKIE? GET BACK TO MY SUITE NOW. THE QUEEN IS VISITING AND WILL WANT TO BOND YOU TO HER NOW."

Bill was a persistent one. By then Stan, Farrell, and Isabel and of course Eric with Bella was standing there.

Bill took a look from his peripheral vision to notice them all plus a human that was hidden behind Eric. He sneered at Godric's child, and it done him no favours. Suddenly Bill flew over our heads and out to the sitting area that is the main room of the suite. Everyone got there and watched as Sookie was on Godric's shoulders giggling like a school girl

"Bell? You can do what you want with him; I am exhausted from too much use of my powers at the moment."

Just then Bella whispered to Eric who motioned to Stan to follow and they grabbed Bill then headed to the roof top. Suddenly Lorena who is bills maker and Sophie-Anne the queen of Louisiana ran up the hall then the stairs to the roof. Isabel and Farrell followed. Sookie quickly got dressed and Godric made sure they both were decent enough to make an appearance. He ran them up there. Everyone was gathered and the face off was Stan against Bill, Isabel and Farrell against Lorena and Sookie and Bella against the queen. Suddenly three other vampires who they recognised as the queens guard were there so Eric and Godric blocked there way. They were ready. The guard attacked. Eric and Godric worked in synchronization and crouched at the last minute and grabbed them by there legs and tossed them in the air then as they came down they grabbed hold of the guard by the necks and made them crouch on to there knees and wait. They were forced to watch as the fight between the women started when Bills life ended. Lorena screamed then attempted to lunge, and Isabel lunged at her throat and ripped it apart then she tore her head off Farrell tossed her to the sign posts and she was pierced with one as she landed. Lorena was no more. Everyone watched as the queen pounced at Sookie who in turn flicked her wrist and the queen fell to the ground. She jumped up and ran then leapt in the air as Bella predicted this move and countered it. She jumped up and her wings came out as she flew at the queen who was stunned to see this stranger with wings. She landed in Bella's grip and struggled to get out of it. She could not; she relaxed herself thinking she could lull this person into a false sense of calm before attacking.

She was wrong, Bella called to Eric

"Feel like upping your rank a little my Viking. Louisiana is up for grabs. I am sure of it. Your tribunal would love to get hold of her on this shit, am I not correct?"

Sophie Anne was not happy. She got mad and snapped her teeth at Bella who shushed her and laughed maniacally. She looked to the heavens and whistled, suddenly there stood two arc angels.

Michael and Gabriel

It did not escape Bella that Gabe' as she calls him was eyeing Isabel off and she was returning the favour.

"I speak to the angels who are my brothers. I need her bound she is an old vampire so therefore has more strength than most around, but not as strong as my new father or my Viking. So please guard her for me until the tribunal hearing."

She looked at Michael when she asked this. He nodded his head and kissed her hand. She giggled at his gentle ways. She spoke then to Gabe'

"Gabriel, please organise the tribunal into coming here and getting the hearing out of the way? Within the next day or so; we are in a hurry. I have a wedding to attend, I am the bridesmaid, you realize. Isabel is organising it for Sookie."

Since Michael had taken Sophie Anne with him, Bella went back to the ground and ran to Sookie who was grinning wide

"How did you know I was going to ask you that Bella?"

Bella just tapped her head smiling secretly. As Gabe went off on his way after procuring a date with Isabel he went to organise the hearing.

"My daughter, Isabella, I do wonder how we can prove any of this even with any witnesses."

She smiled at Godric "I am like all immortals, I have a photographic memory. I can also allow others to see my memories. The magister will be highly inquisitive about us, but he will believe once I have shown him things I have experienced and he will allow no interference either from any other vampires or other supernaturals."

Godric was happy about this. They all went back to there suite and the others all went to get a feed while Eric snatched Bella up and ran to there bedroom so he could love and feed and love again. Then he would like to bond with her as she is all he wants. Godric snatched Sookie up and they entered there own suite as quick as lightening he got them stripped down and into bed before Sookie could blink. They are after all sexual creatures by nature. Godric dived into what he thought of as his heaven his own private nirvana. She smelt sweet and fragrant so much like strawberries and honey. They spent the rest of the dark making love and fucking. Then once the sun came up they both fell asleep.

It was now just fallen night and Gabe' has knocked on Eric's door to inform the Viking sheriff that the magister himself is coming to escort them with one guard as he knows the queen is already being held for the hearing and cannot escape. Eric thanked him then went back into the room he pulled out a pair of smart dinner pants and a silk shirt he placed shoes and socks on then pulled his jacket on.

He answered the door before they knocked. "Sookie?"

"Where's Bella, I have something for her."

She walked in to the room and Bella walked out, Sookie hugged her and handed her a fresh set of clothes.

"These are all brand new, we had purchased so much that was only meant for one night so we three women can afford a fresh outfit for the hearing."

Bella was smiling a big smile. She loved the clothes. She checked them out while sookie told her what they were

"A royal blue Viking dress with simply red three inch heel shoes in the colour blue. An agent 99 black zipper jacket. That she needed in case it got cool. Also I got you a pair of poison rose lace panties and a common sense deep plunge bra as well."

She kissed Bella and Eric on the cheek then left. Bella noticed a wool pea coat as well. She got dressed and used the pea coat for warmth; she carried it until she needed it.

Godric was already dressed in smart black dinner pants with a deep dark red silk shirt. He was finished before Sookie got back into the room. She put her poison rose red panties on with her red plunge bra then her red, with bat wing sleeves, dress and her deep red simply red heels. She grabbed her pea coat and laid it over her arm in case it got cold. They walked out and waited in the hall for the others. Farrell and Stan opted for black acid wash jeans and black long sleeve T shirt and they both had there hats on, with boots. Isabel had the same jacket on her arm and the same heels in white. She had her pale pink swan lake dress on she had worn her white plunge bra and poison rose lace panties. They all headed to Eric's room and waited for the magister.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 OF GODRIC'S TIME TO LIVE**

**Trial and angels**

The magister knocked on the door and they headed out with him to the stretch limo. They will be meeting Bella's brothers there at the hearing as the queen got cranky without feeding so they are both watching her to make sure she drinks her true blood.

They all chuckle a little at this. Then the magister explains,

"Because there are two who are not human but not vampire it will go a little different tonight. I will call them both in together to talk privately and they can give evidence then I will hear the rest of you. Then I will hear the queen out and make a decision. I was advised that you, Godric, or your child, would like to take the area as king. Is this true?"

They both answered together which was a little freaky

"Possibly, if it's offered."

They sat in silence for the trip and waited.

They pulled up at an abandoned warehouse and they all got out and went inside. The magister went through a private entrance calling out

"I will see you all out there, the guard's will show you where to go."

They walked out and noticed all the vampires staying well back from the archangels and there prisoner. Knowing the magister has seen fit to permit them to stay guard over her while here too. Godric looked at Sookie

"When we get out of here Ms Stackhouse we are marrying and never leaving the room for anything at all. For about two weeks which is ample time for a honey moon in Rome. Don't you think so?"

He smiled as she nodded her head. He loved what she had on, she looks good in red and those shoes he could handle them staying on her feet while he fucked her on their return home to the hotel tonight.

Eric was watching Bella, got up close and leaned into her,

"You are wearing a Viking dress; I have seen them on the rack in the shop in the lobby. Blue is your colour. And those heels are going to drive me mad with lust while you wear them." She giggled.

The magister came out and everyone stood out of respect as he sat so did they.

"Bring forth the queen."

The angels plopped her in the middle of the floor.

"Sophie Anne you are reported to have plotted against the now retired sheriff of area nine and his bonded who is also his mate. You have attempted to kill for this. You involved your sister and her child in it, now they are dead because they tried to end the lives of others involved. How do you plead?"

She didn't answer.

"Fair enough, I will hear witness to this account from those who are not vampire in my chamber please, so as to not be too tempting a morsel for those present."

Then Bella and Sookie followed him to his chamber. They all sat down and Sookie told him of her side of it. Then Bella explained her part. She offered to show him as she has that ability to do that. He was curious so he agreed. She took hold of his hand to push the memories into his mind. And his eyes widened as he seen all that has happened from when she and Eric heard bill and rushed to Godric's suite up until now. He looked at her with awe and devotion. He stood and knelt at her feet.

"You are an angel, are you from up there or staying now?"

She giggled and signalled for him to rise. "I am an earth bound angel. I cannot go home, my place is here and I have made a difference in the lives of many but they are small differences that lead those who I affect to do bigger things for their own good or the good of their family."

The magister turned to Sookie, "my dear child, you have captured the heart of the oldest among us. Godric is truly a soul to look up to. You have his love and faith as well as his commitment. I can see it already."

He stood and bowed then he held his hands out for them as they took his hands they stood and they all three walked out. He led them to their mate's and shook hands with the vampires and went to his seat once again.

"Queen Sophie Anne, you are to be dethroned immediately and you must leave this country. You may take only a third of you wealth and my accountant will make sure of this. You must be gone by the night three days from now. If you do not accept this sentence then you will be put to your final death. Court is over, please leave quietly."

Everyone did just that. But they were surprised it took so little time. But the two that were prime witness for the case knew and they giggled.

They were driven back to the hotel in the stretch limo that belonged to the magister. Just then Bella saw one of her favourite cars; she moaned and let out a sigh. Eric held her hand

"What is it my lover? What has you so sad?"

She pointed out to the car next to the limo at the lights. There idling beside them was a 2010 lotus evora and it is blue. Eric was impressed with the car, he loves his corvette but this was a piece of work too. This he put in his memory for later consideration.

"You know I even love a little muscle in a car. Like the dodge charger, the black colour on the charger with some mystical graphics would be freakin' awesome."

She laughed at this thought. While Eric nuzzled her hair, smiling to himself.

They drove slowly in the busy traffic, Sookie noticed the car dealership and wanted to take a quick look, they all hopped out and the driver parked across the road for them. Sookie squealed a little and dragged Isabel and Bella over to her cars. A Bugatti Veyron this one was a reddish brown colour. She showed them the ford F series truck, the F350. She wanted a red or black one when she can afford it. Godric grabbed her and held her to him. They headed back to the limo and headed back to the hotel. Once they got there they had a message waiting from the magister. 'Sophie Anne is being escorted out of the country with her nest. They are never to return. They will be under guard until they get to her home town.'

They were back at the hotel and rested for awhile. But since everything in bon temps and Shreveport was already for them all. They all decided to go out for a few dances then get some sleep and they can travel by Anubis air lines. They all got told by Stan that dress for dancing casually. So everyone had on good jeans to start with. The guys all wore black T shirt long sleeve with there jacket over top and Stan had his trademark cowboy hat on.

The three women wore there jeans with boots and they each had a EXPLOSIVE Mighty Black Low Draped Neck style with Rhinestone Accent on Black halter top on. They left there hair loose but slightly curled for volume. They had only tinted lip gloss on and they put there cards and money and keys in jeans pocket with there drivers license. Grabbed there good jackets and walked out of the hotel with the guys. Stan took them to a country bar that was playing more modern country.

They ordered there true blood and gin and tonic as well as black label JW for Bella and Sookie. The girls went and danced to country duo, Big and Rich singing their song, 'save a horse ride a cowboy' and they did all the dance moves to the song as every guy and some women watched in awe and lust. They heard Brooks and Dunn start up 'play something country' and they all knew the dance to this so they did it. As they turned around facing there table they winked at the guys but kept going with there dance. Once that song was done the men started wanting to get close, so Stan, Eric and Godric got in there and dragged them away while Farrell was chatting up another man. They all started dancing to Toby Keith's 'I love this bar'. Godric danced Sookie around the dance floor as she smiled warmly up at him. They shared a soft kiss before the song ended and went and sat down while the others followed.

It was apparent the girls were fast becoming best friends. Eric only hoped that Pam would get along well with his Bella and warm to her like she has Sookie and Isabel. The dress style was so similar that it was unbelievably freaky. They had a backless halter top that just screamed fuck me. And no bra on which didn't do the guys any favours in way of control.

Isabel was drinking her true blood while she was answering her phone. A few minutes later she asked Eric

"Where is your phone?"

He answered her "in the hotel room, charging."

She laughed. "That was Pam, everything is organized and tomorrow afternoon we leave to fly and Stan's truck and whatever else we are taking is going by a charter plane that lands in Shreveport the same time we do. So he can drive it to FANGTASIA, where Pam will be waiting with the new keys for Sookie's old house and whatever else she needs to give us. She will hold down all at FANGTASIA until 9pm. After that it is best that you make sure your all there, the vermin as she calls them are getting restless and there's been too many fights since you have been gone."

Eric laughed. "I guess it will be best to get the mistress of FANGTASIA introduced to the crowd and let them see that my father and his mate are here to stay. Ask her if she has the other seats set up with mine. Also if my booth has been redone like I wanted."

Isabel did that and she nodded to Eric an affirmative. He said his thanks. They enjoyed the rest of the night and just before the sun made its appearance they were back at the hotel as Eric entered his room there was a letter waiting on the floor in front of the door. It is from the magister and the council. 'Godric can lay claim to the throne of Louisiana if he does not want it then Eric himself can. Otherwise find a suitable replacement and inform the council of your decision.' Eric flew to Godric who then read the letter and he said to Eric,

"We both must think about this as we sleep."

They went to their rooms and passionately said there goodnights to there mates and slid into the coffin in which they must travel. Godric was slowly getting used to the idea of having with him those he has now. But could he ask them all to up and move. Did he really want to; he liked the idea of Shreveport. It was not a heavy commitment, running the state. If Eric does not wish to take up being king either, then maybe Farrell would like to do it. Even Stan could do it, since Dallas isn't an option now because of the bad blood between some foolish vampires and Stan.

Godric thought about it until he sensed it was late morning so he rested his mind too.

**That afternoon**

Sookie and Bella supervised the five coffins being loaded onto Anubis air. Bella sorted one bloke out who had Farrell's coffin teetering on the edge of the track it was being rolled along on to get it loaded. They apologised and righted it so they could finish loading. After the coffins were secured the women hopped on, and flight check happened and then they were flying back to Shreveport.

It was late afternoon, so it will be dark for them all to travel without hiding in there coffins once they land. Sookie rang Pam, confirming the truck that will carry the coffins and transport for her and Godric because Eric will use his corvette that is in lock up at the airport for him and his mate. Pam said she just got off the phone from finalising it all and it's all ready to go. She also remarked she can't wait to meet her master's mate. Sookie said that they are going to be there soon enough. They hung up.

**SOOKIE'S POV**

We landed as it was just after dark the vampires had all gotten up just before we started landing I was horny, tired and hungry. But food first then some rest before we go to the club was not on the agenda. It never changes with Eric and Pam. Now that he has opened up a little in his personal life he will have to try and keep it separate from business. I know for a fact he loves the idea of Bella being his mate. The shit she had as a boyfriend before she called it off and went her own way was a real pussy. I must admit the blonde one she called Jasper has a lot going for him. I seen him against Eric the young one has experience and all vampire attributes but he isn't as old as Eric, so therefore it wont work out for the better for him if he kept fighting Eric. They could almost be mistaken for brothers in appearance. Hah. Oh well.

**AT FANGTASIA**

The crowd cheered when they saw Eric and then Isabel and Farrell, then Stan walked in they were loving what Eric was bringing to the table. Then Godric walked in and I was, as Bella was, on our mate's arm. I heard the human minds. It was crushing me. Godric noticed and tried to send me loads of calm and peace through the bond. He held my hand firmly; we all went into the office of Eric's. I sat on Godrics lap as he held me tight against him. Eric looked at me concerned

"Overloaded again?"

I nodded my head. He thought for a second, "Have you the strength to put your shield up or not?"

"I am trying for hells sake, Eric."

I told him just a tad cranky. I calmed my voice and gave that plastered on smile

"I am exhausted with all that has happened I am hungry and as soon as we leave here I am going into a sleep coma."

He jumped up dragged me off Godrics lap who got up and stopped Eric who bowed down

"Forgive me father, but she has need of rest I have a small bunk out back that ginger used to use when she was here. It was cleaned after she left and not touched since. Would it be to your liking if she lay there for an hour to rest her mind; I shall send Pam out for a meal for Sookie and Bella"

Godric looked down at his child, "Rise my son, you may continue, but never try to take that which is not yours again, without seeking permission or speaking of it first."

He sounded stern and controlled, yet tender as a father should be.

I followed Eric out to where the bunk was as he called Pam, giving her his orders. She was excited about leaving the bar.

"Sookie we will be here for a few hours but you only have time, I am afraid, for an hours rest. I am sorry."

He looked it too. So I hugged him and mumbled out my thanks as I lay down. I closed my eyes as he said

"I will put your dinner on my desk for you when you are a little recharged."

I nodded my head. Then darkness took me.

**ERIC'S POV**

I didn't like how exhausted she looked, but when I got back in the office I let my maker know she is asleep. He nodded his head. I finished up my paperwork and noticed Bella had fallen asleep in the oversized armchair. She did truly look angelic. I told Pam when she came back with the food to leave it on my desk; she did this and went back to door duty. We all went out to the bar and Godric and I sat on our thrones. Meanwhile Stan, Farrell and Isabel sat at a private booth, my private booth. They toasted us and we nodded our heads. Then I noticed a fang-banger dancing around gyrating in front of Godric and her friend was almost topless in front of me doing the same thing, they were half on the stage when our mates came out from my office. We were that bored with it all we didn't notice they had woken. Next minute they were both down there dragging the fang-banging whores to the front door to Pams great amusement, they dumped them out in the car park and strode up to Pam, Sookie smiled as Pam gave her a brief hug, which is a big thing for Pam to do. Then she was introduced to my Bella. She liked Bella very much. They chatted for about five minutes and grabbed a drink then came back to us. They walked up to us as Godric and I stood to assist them to there seat's beside us, but in the middle of our own. One woman came up to the stage and offered herself to Godric. Sookie was gripping the arm of her chair tightly; she looked at the woman with murder in her eyes. I know for a fact she has a temper that is not easily contained when in situations like this. Godric noticed it too. He watched ready to move as Sookie walked over to the woman and asked her

"Do you like what you see in this vampire? Is he what you want?"

The woman was hesitant at first then I noticed Bella concentrating on the woman and her mood changed.

"Yes I want him, I am better than your pure ass; you don't even have any marks to say you're his."

Well that done it, Sookie drew her hand back quicker than humanly possible and punched the woman right in the nose. She drew her fist back for another, but Godric grabbed it she spun on him, he pulled her to him

"No more. She understands now."

He kissed her leaning her back he deepened it and let it linger before he stood with Sookie still in his arms. He sat with her on his knees, he was looking slightly amused. The woman with the now broken nose was being led to the front door by Pam who would glamour her before sending her home.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 OF G's T T L.

**FOTS**

I took Bella's hand and led her to the dance floor and I dance with her while the fang-bangers and vampires all watched and hoped they could have just a taste of her or I. but none would get near us tonight. Nor any other night. Godric was busy trying to keep from taking Sookie right there on the stage. She was enjoying herself immensely with the effect she is having on my maker, he sensed through our bond what amusement I felt at his expense and he scowled at me. I walked Bella over to our thrones and asked Godric if I may dance with Sookie. He nodded his head. I led her to the floor

"Shield up" I said.

She nodded her head and she tensed for a brief second or two. Then she kept pace with me. We danced to a song or two. Then she looked around me to a place at the bar. She tensed, I think she may have lowered her shield; I took her quickly to our thrones and sat her down. Godric was already on his feet

"What happened my child?"

"I think she may have seen something wrong, now I think she has put her shields down to hear it."

He nodded his head. He placed her in his lap and held her calmly.

She came out of her telepath daze, "FOTS."

We looked to who she was pointing at, sure enough Steve Newlin was there chatting up a young vampire woman who didn't know any better. He grabbed her true blood he dropped something in it. It was only brief but I saw a tiny vial of liquid it was almost milky looking. We signalled to our security, (human guys), they took him to the office. The true blood was destroyed.

SOOKIES POV

"He won't leave anyone alone will he Godric?"

I was almost in tears. He held me tight to him and murmured sweet endearments to me. I was now nibbling his chest and playing with his nipples through the shirt. He was growling low and deep and really sexy. God the only difference with Eric and Godric's bodies is that Eric reminded me of a Norse warrior god and Godric reminded me of a Roman warrior god. I could imagine how they would battle, they were both survivors, so they both would never lose nor would they yield to the enemy. 'Stop it Sookie.'

I sat up straighter and whispered "later my roman warrior god, I will show you just what I can do to you.

He smirked at me.

Eric must have Newlin in his office questioning him. Neither of us wanted anything to do with him and his pathetic group. Now he is here, he is a threat. I will not allow threats to exist; I excused myself for a brief moment. Godric sensed through the bond what my emotional struggle was and he raised a brow in question.

"I will not let Newlin be a threat any longer." Is all I said.

I stalked off to the office and knocked my short three knock, knock and Eric called me to go in. There tied to a chair was Newlin. He noticed me and started to speak, so I slapped him in the face. He was stunned. As was Eric and Pam.

"WHAT"

They shook their head, "Nothing Sookie, what did you need."

I just didn't see a nice way about it. I pulled Eric away from Newlins hearing range so I could whisper

"He cannot hurt us anymore if you do nothing I will find someone that will. I wont lose anymore family Eric, you and Godric and everyone else are far too important. It might be selfish of me but that's how it is. I don't care what you do but this ends now. I will not allow a member of my family to be at risk, threat or in danger anymore. I was raised a southern belle, but was given the temper to fight for what is right and what is mine."

I shut my trap then, while Eric and Pam just looked at me; surprise evident on there faces. Pam was the first to speak once he was next to me.

"You care so much about us Sookie that you would allow yourself to believe such actions are needed."

I nodded my head without my eyes leaving my sort of big brother; Eric just nodded

"I was there, I understand. It will be done."

I walked back out after briefly hugging them and went to Godric who trapped me in his steel band like arms

"Well?" he asked.

"I just told him that this fellowship crap ends tonight, now. He agrees."

Godric knew he was there he didn't like this as did any of us, but it has to end.

Stan went to Eric's office to aide in the interrogation. Is he worded it. Bella chose this time to grab me and Isabel who grabbed Godric and we danced together. Well, we danced all over Godric in the end because of the lust the women and some men were tossing Godric's way. I can trust both these women, they are such as sisters to me. My dear mate found it amusing and he would twirl each of us every now and then. We laughed and had a good time. Then Pam was there requesting Godrics presence at the office. He walked away after giving me a seriously hot lip melting kiss before he did, though. The dance was fun between the three of us. Then for the next one Farrell excused himself from the man he was talking to and danced with us. He was enjoying it too. It seems we three women bring out the best in each other. Once the song ended he went to his man date and they continued talking. three of us girls danced a couple more songs then we sat in the booth where we could see all that was happening.

I kept thinking about the FOTS church once we sat back down and Bella asked about my trouble, so I explained it all to her. She seemed to understand. But came up with an idea about how we can scare the crap out of Newlin. We three women sat and talked it out and Pam who by now was hanging at the bar watching over the place, was hearing every word of it. I saw her smile that evil little smile before she tucked it away. This will be good.

"In the parking lot, I will be lying on the hood of the car and Eric and Godric will have Stan there and me also. We will play it by ear, but sister dear, you will rise up."

Then we all burst out laughing and Pam could hardly hold it in. "Please Pam, tell our mates not to deny us this small game." Bella pouted the slightest pout and gave that sorrowful doe eyed look. Pam caved in.

She nodded her head and fled to the office and she was back in three minutes, she was grinning, Bella took Isabel with her and got set up on Eric's car and Isabel waited in the shadows. I walked in front of Newlin then slightly moved to the side and over to where Godric was walking. We went out the back door and headed into the part where Eric's car was parked. Then Newlin noticed a body on the car.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD. YOU HEATHENS. YOU ARE ALL MURDERERS. WE SHOULD OF KILLED YOU ALL WHEN WE FOUND THAT INFORMATION ON THE WEB. YOU ALL NEED TO GO TO HELL TO NEVER RETURN."

Newlin was creaming it out at the top of his lungs. Suddenly we all stop. Eric clears his throat

"Sookie please check if she is alive."

I walk up to the car and I check for a heart beat, which is nice and strong, and I check her pulse which I sounding good too.

"No heartbeat or pulse, Eric"

I walked back to where they stood then Eric who was still holding on to Newlin by the back of the neck walked forward as we followed him. He got within a few feet of the so called corpse then it slowly floated up and we heard Newlin gasp. Then it turned its body so it faced up then Bella made it so she was standing in midair with her wings spread out wide. Newlin gasped again but louder. He dropped and Eric had to let him go, so he landed on his knees.

"Oh lord be praised, you have sent me an angel. Thank you god"

Then he looked up at Bella who looked to the skies then down at Steve Newlin. I heard her mumble out 'DAMN'. She looked to Newlin again

"You have been judged, Steve Newlin you have been found guilty of killing not only supernatural creatures but human beings as well. You have allowed a rapist to work for you and you have plotted to take over all churches that hold my heavenly father in high regard. What say you Steve Newlin?"

He was shocked speechless. He didn't know what to say. As Bella spoke she changed her appearance so that she was dressed in all pearl white free flowing pants and a tunic style top. Then Newlin was begging for forgiveness. Bella flew up and over to a tree, she came back three minutes later. Sent a thought to me, I in turn passed it to Godric, who murmured it to Eric. "Arch angels coming now, let it play out." Eric nodded his head.

There was a soft glow emanating around Bella, then suddenly two more winged wonders were there. Bella spoke

"Newlin, this is your lucky day, I leave you in the hands of the arch angel Michael and arch angel Gabriel. May your soul find redemption along your path; as it is surely blacker than those you hate. I have found some of the undead have changed there ways and asked for, as well as received, forgiveness. This I believe is right. Goodbye."

Then she hopped down and the other two angels grabbed Newlin winked at us with a sly grin and shimmered out of sight.

"WOW." Is all I could manage.

Erik swung Bella around in his arms. And they ran into the club.

He called out "closing time".

Everyone downed the last of there drinks and started leaving. It was about 2am now. Stan, Isabel and Farrell got the keys to Bella's house and the security codes they memorized easily then tore the paper to confetti. They headed back in Stan's truck. Bella remembered to inform them before they left that all rooms are light tight, she hates being woken too early by the blinding sun in her face. Everyone laughed with her about that.

Godric picked me up and decided to fly while following Eric's car. We got back to Erik's house and he showed us inside and out the back where there was a light tight swimming area for the vamps.

"Pam made sure everything was here she even had clothing stored in the rooms because I didn't think you would be bothered unpacking as soon as you got here. Also this is your room." 

He showed Godric his light tight room, and the bed was a big cherry wood king size four poster bed with the thickest mattress and down pillows and doona.

"Eric, this is fantastic. You or Pam pick this stuff out?"

He grinned as he answered me, "I did."

He was grinning ear to ear when he said this. He had me and Godric smiling with him. "You did well my child. This is well done."

Godric was proud that Eric's woodworking skills were put to use. He was proud that his son has a gentle hand when the need arose. I noticed a lot about Godric was not like Eric said it once was. I saw it in the FOTS basement in that cell, and on the roof top of the hotel. But now I see more about him that is changing. He also has a sexy butt. And I do like a good ass on a man; or on a vamp in this case. I was never one to date a human man; I could read in there heads every little thing they wanted to do to me. Eric was always curious why I preferred hanging out with anything that wasn't human, I was honest when I answered him, and I can't read a vampire's mind. But I can read everything that a human thinks or has thought. And I do stress the words 'every little thing'. Even when I did try those 5 or 6 times to date a guy, the thoughts running around there heads scared and scarred me for life. I giggled at this memory. They all looked at me in amusement,

"Just thinking about the time Eric asked me about why I don't hang out and date human men, he was surprised, somewhat at my response."

Eric looked to Godric who raised a brow, so Eric explained, as they walked out to the sitting room talking I looked through to see what I had to wear for bed.

Red silk cami and shorty shorts PJ set. Then I found a black silk robe with a red obi belt which is also made of silk. I put these on the bed ready. I went and ran the shower then washed my hair, trimmed what needed doing and shaved. Then I washed my legs down and after I done my arms I felt him coming, so I slowed down a little as I finished scrubbing my arms. Then I sensed him in the room. I closed my eyes and let him feel through the bond what I was feeling. He came to me and held me as I clung to him. I was truly exhausted, but I sent him something else I was feeling. Desire; I slid my hands down to grab his ass. And squeeze it. Then he placed his hands on mine and picked me up I slung my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. He used one hand to turn the taps off. Grabbed my brush and we went to the bed, he sat me down and we kissed. He knelt behind me and brushed my hair so I had no tangles. Then he placed my PJ's and robe on the dresser for me. He got on the bed and I scuttled up to lay my head on the pillows. Then he was there between my legs with a hungry look in his eyes. I remembered then, they, as in Eric and Godric to the best of my knowledge have not been feeding too well lately. So I let him do me first then he would get his feed from me.

And do me he did, he was so into it that I orgasmed about 5 times before he let up and finally I felt his tongue lap along my inner thigh and he slowly sank his teeth into my inner thigh. He fed for as long as he could and pulled out licked along the punctures and he kissed all the way up my body he reached over and opened the drawer, handed me the bottle of vitamins and a bottle of water I swallowed and drank some water.

Then he slid into me and I sighed in satisfaction. He has a body to kill for and is built in 'that' area as well. My god he even has feelings for me. I can't ask for more than that. I can't live without him, in the short time I have known him we have gotten to know each other's soul, we might not talk a lot about our pasts but we just fit. It is like two old souls. I was all for moving my hips with him and it was fantastic, then I could feel him wanting to go faster, I lay there and nodded my head he knew what I was saying, he sped up and done it at vampire speed, he took care not to hurt me. That is such a loving action. I sent him some of the lust I felt for him, he growled deep in his chest.

"Keep that up my mate and I won't be able to control it anymore."

He was leering at me with that statement. I just giggled, but that was replaced with moans and sighs of pleasure as he shifted slightly so he was on his knees and he held my hips so my ass was off the bed and he fucked me like that. It hit the right spot and it had me screaming out his name while he was snarling and he growled out my name then, as we both cum together. It was unreal how that happened. He collapsed down on to the bed and slid out of me so he could lie beside me. I just had a realization hit me hard then.

I love this vampire.

This isn't good, he won't feel the same, he is a vampire, and they always feel superior to other species. Oh my god. Now what. He was watching me with concern on his face

"What are you thinking that has you feeling doubt and uncertainty?"

I have always been honest, so I may as well be honest now.

"I realized that although we know nothing of each others past we know each other, it doesn't make much sense unless it is felt … any way I am in love with you and I don't like that, because from what Eric has told me about vampires, they do not love, they do not value anyone as equal. And they do not put humans anywhere near there level of intelligence … anyway summed up I am not someone that you could love because I am human. So nothing will be equal … so … so yeah."

I couldn't think of anything else to say so I left it at that and went to wash myself out then I got back into the bedroom and Godric wasn't there. I should have known it was going to break my heart. And it will because I was drawn to him back at the FOTS basement, then on the roof of the hotel.

I lay there after putting on the PJ's and robe. I just cried until I fell asleep. I was woken by someone whispering in my ear. I turned my head and kept my eyes closed. I could smell who it is

"What do you want Eric? I don't feel like being nice today."

He was cursing all sorts of gods for something or other under his breath,

"Sookie, please forgive me for all I have said in the past. Before we made friendship with each other I truly believed it was impossible for vampires to love at any level. Then we become friends and it changed. Then I met Bella and it spun everything out of axis on me. I do not have those same beliefs any more, Sookie, please you are someone I care for and I do not like to see you suffer. Godric is not happy at all that you are hurting."

I sat up and looked at him, he was hurting. The pain in his eyes was overwhelming. "Where is he? If he cares so much, what does he feel, why is he not here?"

I threw myself around so I didn't face Eric, but he zipped around the other side and lifted my chin.

"He feels very deeply for you. He has never bothered to take a mate in all his years, and I can see why. It is a special thing to do. I know he feels a lot for you. He doesn't think he is better than you in any way at all. Nor do I feel that way. You are like a little sister in a way. I will kill anyone who hurts you if my father cannot. But I would also do anything you and Bella ask of me, if it is within my power. Oh and Farrell is going to take up the position of king of Louisiana."

This was not a surprise but I smiled he watched me. "Talk to him Sookie, he hasn't loved before and he is well over 2000 years now and this is as new to him as it is you. He has had a bonded before but that was within the first half of his life. It never lasted long as they couldn't handle the ways of a vampire life back then."

I thought for a minute, "Alright, Eric, only because it is tearing me apart, him being away from me and my heart is torn apart without him here too. Two separate things that have the same affect. Shit I should be a quivering mess."

He laughed silently I can see it in his eyes. "Your eyes are all red from crying. Please speak and forgive, look into his eyes like you do mine. You will see the truth of his words."

"I will have some fruit and juice with 1 slice of toast. And you dear Eric will do this for me first before I talk to anyone ….. I am waiting here until you get it done. Hurry up because the longer you take the longer it takes to talk to Godric."

He shot off to the kitchen and was back within five minutes with a bowl of fruit salad and a glass of apple juice. I thanked him and said goodbye. I quickly ate my breakfast then drank the juice. I brushed my teeth and went back into the bedroom to see Godric standing there with a pained look upon his face. I ran to him and he folded his arms around me. We needed no words at that time. So I hugged for a few minutes then spoke

"Godric, please try to understand, I have never had a love for anyone that I felt and do still feel for you. It is hard for me because of what I was told about vampires. Then Eric, the sweet idiot, explained it was his experience and ignorance that had him believing that and so therefore telling me the same things."

I watched him, he snuggled into my neck. I kissed along is jawline.

"Sookie, I was hurt that those words, you truly believed, and when you said who told you I was wild. I wanted to hurt him, but could not as he is my child. I am new to these feelings my mate. But you need to understand there are some who do believe what Eric used to believe. But I am not one of them. What is love to you Sookie, what is its meaning to you?"

I sat down in the middle of the bed and he sat there with his back against the headboard facing me. As I explained "loving someone is hard, but easy, pleasant but shocking. It's hard to explain, it hurts when your apart but sometimes you fight, and you can make up after that but there's always talking it out to help that. The right person to love is not the one you can live with. It is the one you cannot live without."

He looked deep in thought; I watched his eyes as they showed every emotion he was feeling. He looked up at me

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse. Do not doubt those words." I watched him "trust me if you cannot hear it in my words then see it in my soul, my eyes."

He pleaded with me to understand. I did, but the words couldn't form in my head let alone be able to voice them. I could only feel them. So I did, I sent it all to him, love devotion understanding, desire and lust.

His eyes snapped closed then when they opened I could feel across the bond what I felt all this time for him but it seemed like it was stronger coming from him. As all vampire emotions are a lot stronger than a mere humans. But we felt love for each other.

I threw my arms around him and kissed his lips until I had to pull away then I noticed the tears coming from the corner of his eyes. I slowly leaned it and licked them away; he must have loved that because I felt myself being stripped out of my gown. Then he stopped as he noticed the PJ's. He looked as his eyes hooded over with lust. He slowed down and decided to go slowly, making love to me. So we stayed there for hours doing just that then falling asleep for the day.

We came out of the room when we finished dressing. We were dressed in jeans, I had a blood red corset top on and Godric had a FANGTASIA shirt on, we wore our jackets and boots. I applied lipstick and light eye liner. Then we headed to the club in a car I have never seen in Shreveport before, it's a Bugatti Veyron. I have wanted one of these even just to be near one is a thrill, now I get to sit in one as Godric drives it.

**Godric's POV**

"Who's car are we driving Godric?"

I smirked "this is a gift from all the Dallas vampires for your assistance in vampire matters. Please accept it, otherwise they will feel insulted."

She was curious as she knows it couldn't just be luck that they got her something she has always wanted.

"Who told them I love this car?"

I was a little surprised at first but recovered, "they rang asking Eric what you would most like as a thankyou. He mentioned about the car they said they would get it before he said anything else. So he left it at that."

This pleased Sookie to no end that Eric thought of her like that. If they wanted to get the most expensive instead of hearing about the cheaper priced ones, then so be it. She fiddled with the stereo and found a song she loved. She leaned over and kissed Godric briefly then sat back in her seat. They listened to some music quietly then once they pulled into FANGTASIA they went around to the staff car park where right next to Eric's red corvette is a spot reserved for them. They locked up and went inside the club. They walked over to the booth and sat down there with Bella.

"Hay Sook, Godric. Hope you're both better now? Eric and I had shit to sort through too. So now we can all celebrate. Even if my wicked little sex fiend is busy working in his office."

She giggled. We laughed a little at this. The true blood and our drinks got here and we sat talking about music and news and what sort of shows and movies we like if any. I found that Godric didn't like much on the TV. He did enjoy watching a movie every now and then. But on the whole he enjoyed being able to listen to music and being out at night or curled up with me. I shared those same ideals. Bella sounded just right for Eric though. I could feel Godrics love for his son and he felt that for Bella too. I was also watching the bar scanning to see what trouble was out there.

'_I can't understand this, why did they send me. It's not like I volunteered for this job. Shit if the mind reader is here then I am done for. Tony said that they made Steve Newlin vanish. If that's true then I really don't want to be here. They want to slip a mickey to some fang-banger whore, well then, they should be here to do it.'_

Godric must have felt my panic because he held onto me tight, whispered

"What are you picking up?"

I looked around while I kept listening to the voice. I spotted him; I motioned to Pam who was at the bar by now. She looked to where I turned to watch and she put one finger up I nodded yes, it is the one on his own.

"Godric, the threat of the fellowship is still around. They have targeted this place because of me infiltrating there church. They know I am associated with you so … yeah. Pam is taking him to the office."

Both Bella and Godric watched me as I said this. The concern was evident but I was worried about what the 'mickey' that they were using is.

"They have something new to use I heard him saying about slipping a mickey to a fang-banging whore."

"So … well … what do we do now?" Bella asked.

Godric stood up and held his hands out to me and Bella. We stood and took his hands then we walked out of the booth and to the office.

"Eric is calling me" he said to me.

So we went to the office and Pam opened the door for us. We walked in and Godric guided us to the Sofa and walked around to take a seat next to his child. He watched the bloke from the fellowship and then Eric murmured to Godric who nodded his head, ever so slightly.

"Ms Stackhouse? If you please, a little deeper to see how much he truly knows."

I stood "I will need him glamoured into silence and kept there and he cannot realise what I am doing, he needs to feel safe."

Erik nodded; Pam got down and forced the bloke to look at her eyes. He did.

After he was glamoured I knelt down and placed my hands on his and I was hit with a whole bunch of shit from the FOTS mob. But what stood out was what I told Eric and company

"The new church that is being built; is for the same reason as the old one. They are training men and women to be soldiers. This is messed up. They have special groups out doing what this bloke is doing in different towns. They send at least one into a club, no more than three and they don't try to raise suspicion."

I could feel Eric's anger and Godric was no better as for Pam and Bella, they were ready to tear this bloke apart. I myself wanted to get out of his mind; I felt dirty being in there.

Then I saw it. "The mickey … In a vial. It was a foggy coloured liquid it was almost as thick as syrup. From what he has seen I picked from his mind that it only takes about a teaspoon of it and the fang-banger will be high as a kite, the vampire will be paralysed."

I paused for a breath then went back in "Hey, now I get it, they are mixing stuff that should not be known to humans and there not saying the names of the ingredients. But they are supposedly very powerful at weakening what they call bloodsuckers. Which brother dear, is you. Don't worry, there starting low on the ranking ladder. They are taking out your area vampires then when you are alone as they think you are … OH GOD …NO. THIS IS BAD" I pulled out of his head then as it hurt too much. Bella sat down on the floor where I collapsed, she held me and wrapped those damn wings around me as she whispered Latin which I failed at in school. And my mind felt much better, clearer. But I still knew what I saw. She asked me what I didn't want to answer "what did they want to do to our Sheriff, Sookie?"

I looked at her; tears were demanding to be spilled from my eyes. I would not allow it though.

"They are going to do a public execution, and with that, they will do to me what they never got to do to me before, bind me to a cross and force me to meet the sun as it comes out. Eric will be bound to that cross; that is how I will burn. The public execution, it's … well, oh god. I need to go home to bon temps and find the lease and sign that over and get my will. Jesus and Joseph, this is bigger than we thought."

Godric didn't like that I was going to be the executed. I got up and slowly walked out of the office and they watched me as I walked they shuffled behind me, I went to the bar and walked behind to grab a bottle of soda water and a bottle of gin. I got the glass and another with ice filling it. I walked over to the booth and drank. I didn't stop until it was time to go home, either. Godric took me straight to Eric's house and I sat on the sofa and cried. I cried for those who have fallen victim in life to any and all. I cried for Eric and Godric and for all who are meant to fall before them. Then darkness clouded my brain.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 OF G's T T L.

**Freedom of choice.**

"What do you mean we need to go to Bon Temps, she won't die Godric, and I won't let it happen."

"We are not her father but a brother and a mate. We may force others to do our bidding, but not Sookie. She will do this if it keeps her sane to think she is getting things in order."

"She has resigned herself to this fate. Why? Does she think we cannot protect her?"

"She saw everything dark and dirty in that humans mind. She has suffered far worse in her mind than you have ever suffered up there. We go tonight; I will speak to your child if you cannot make her stay at the club."

"Yes Godric. That would be best; she thinks all of us will die any second. She worries over me and now all of us. She is concerned."

"I understand my child. Come we get Bella up then I can wake my mate."

Next minute I heard Bella, "no need, I can hear you both. Also, Sookie can too."

They flew out to see me awake; I was sitting brushing my hair with my fingers when they came to stand in front of me.

"Evening guys. Hi Bell's."

Godric moved to sit with me and I asked Bella if she could get me a coffee please, I need the caffeine. She went and done that while my man sat with me and explained, we are going to Bon Temps and we will meet with the shifter called Sam and you can look for the papers for the house and your will as you wish to do. I sat there listening to this, and then said

"I also have to pick up my grans will as well so that I have all I need to sort shit out. Farrell is going to live away from us as the king, is he not?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Then it only needs to go to Isabel and that is easy to do. Then I don't have to worry about it, she loves the character of the place for some reason. So I know she will look after it. I don't need it anymore. And things are better at the moment excluding the fellowship bullshit. So I don't need to keep a house that I won't be there to maintain."

Eric and Godric accepted this. Even Bella looked proud of me.

**GODRIC'S VIEW**

I know she wants to do this, I don't see the harm in it. She is slowly cutting away all her loose ends. She isn't in Bon Temps to live or work anymore. She is to be given what she wants. I heard her sleep-talking once. I laughed quietly when I heard her in her sleep a couple of nights ago arguing with my son about him not letting her work in the bar, since she wants to work to keep busy. This sleep-talk went on for a few minutes then she went quite. But it seems Sookie likes to be busy. So I will have to make sure Eric gives her some form of employment to keep her happy and occupied. She still has to do her thing with the mind reading she insists on keeping that going. Eric did say he would make the contract null and void if she wants out of it. She told him that she will only do it in Shreveport. He accepts this.

"Sookie, do you still wish to work even though you are not working in Bon Temps anymore, you can work here."

She gave me a glorious smile. "Oh Godric. Yes, I want to work here, please. I need to keep busy. But what would I do?"

She was thinking of what her job would be. "I will speak with Eric. I went and called my son to his home office. "Eric, my child. Sookie can work at the bar with you, but she needs a job that will keep her mind and her body busy and which won't have her in the crowd, where she could get hurt."

He thought for a moment, "Perhaps she can become the manager for the human staff. And she reports to me and you. This way Pam doesn't have to deal with it."

Then his face lit up, "she could just be a personal assistant to the office. That way wether it is you or I, she will be working and when we need something copied shredded fetched or whatever, she can do it for us."

I frowned at this idea, he noticed. "No, I don't suppose she would like it very much. But she could tend bar, she wont be in the crowd and she has the experience to do the job competently as well. She need only do it for half the night and the other half she can sit with us and do the mind reading thing." This sounded good.

"That is a much better idea my child."

We both stood up and walked out to the women. I let Eric talk first, he bowed slightly.

"Sookie, I need a part time bar tender and you want a job. It fits you work half the night behind the bar then you sit with us and scan. How does it sound?"

She jumped up and hugged him around the waist whispering her thanks. Then she flung herself at me so I had to catch her. She held as tight as her human body could allow.

"What time are we all heading to the club tonight?" Bella asked.

Erik scooped up his mate bridle style. "When us warriors have had our way with our women."

I picked Sookie up and tossed her over my shoulder and ran for the room. I heard the music in my sons room switch on. So I turned ours on. I tossed her down on the bed and she got up on her elbows and watched me as I slowly walked towards her. She watched as I moved around to the side and leaped up onto the bed above her, she is moist with wanton. I can smell it already.

"My dearest Sookie, you want me already. I have yet to do anything."

She giggled. "You remind me of one of those guys on them chariot's with a horse leading it. All you need is a sword and shield and the right outfit. I could imagine that. My roman warrior... But that's just a dream, that wastes time."

She shrugged it off. I did not. "What other fantasies do you have Sookie?"

She was blushing. I started licking her inner thigh as she tried to explain, "I see us both in the Veyron, in the passenger side me on you. Then there's another where I am bent over the hood of it. Why do you ask?"

I lifted my head up and looked at her giving a slight smirk. "No reason."

Then I went back to licking her inner thighs, then I made my way in to her inner folds and I nibbled on the little bud of nerves before I lapped all along there, I slid my tongue into her and she was weak with pleasure and lust, desire and euphoria.

I kept it up until she was about to climax and I sank my fangs in as she did and I drank my fill of her sweet blood. I retracted my fangs and licked along there to heal the bites over. Then I got up and wrapped her gown over her and picked her up I ran out to the carport and I placed her inside the Veyron then I sat on her seat so she climbed onto my lap and straddled me I pulled my shaft out and she placed herself onto it. She rode me as I bucked my hips in union with her. She was hissing and moaning out in pleasure. I was growling, and then I heard a purring sound. It was coming from me and Sookie. We rode out the climax together and I let her feed this time. Then I slid out with her in my arms then she closed the car door. I put her down to stand and she spun around and leaned on to the car, she grabbed underneath at my shaft and placed it at her opening. I drove it in and pounded it harder and faster. She was lost in the moment; she was screaming and moaning my name. I drove it in a few more times and rubbed her nipples with my fingers as she came loose in her climax. I let out a raw guttural roar.

Then I grabbed her and walked us inside with her robe still covering the important part of her. I ran a bath and we hopped in and cleaned up. Then we sat and talked once we was dried and dressed.

After awhile she was restless, Eric knocked on the door.

"Come in my child."

He walked in. "Is my new barmaid ready. Your uniform is a FANGTASIA shirt with whatever jeans or shorts you're wearing. And you will need to wear runners as you know; it can get busy at the bar. We leave in five minutes."

Then he left after a brief nod in my direction. I put her shoes on her feet and slid on a pair of loafers and some jeans with a black satin shirt, I left the top two buttons undone and placed a gold chain around my neck. Then we met Erik and Bella down stairs in the front entry hall. We all left. As we got to the Veyron, Sookie giggled. I watched her as Eric quirked an eyebrow her way. She blushed as she looked at me then the car. That look told my child all he wanted to know. So we got in and we all drove our cars over to the club. Then as we parked Pam greeted us at the door.

"We got news from other clubs that they have caught some more of those FOTS humans."

"Explain."

So she did "they rang here to see if you had anymore trouble with them, after last night. I said not so far. Then they asked that you ring them to speak of what's to happen."

We went straight into the office and Eric rang each sheriff explaining it all. Then he insisted they use the new telepath called Barry who used to work at the vamp hotel. He doesn't know where he is but it won't be hard to find a new bellboy at a hotel who has only started in the last month, at the most. Then once he sorted it all out he hung up and finished his paperwork. Got online and checked his dealings and investments he even done mine while I sat and watched him work. He was shrewd but fair. He got it all done with enough time to spare. While all this was going on Sookie had completely blended in at the bar and without any hassles from the crowds there.

We were on our way out to the thrones as the humans call them when we noticed Sookie being grabbed at while she was pouring. Erik was about to go to it, but I lay my hand on his sleeve and told him

"Leave it be. She can handle it."

He sat back down but was poised ready as was I. she yanked her arm away and got the water hose and Pam noticed and turned it on full as the drunk guy copped it right in the face. He staggered and Pam turned it off at Sookie's call. Then she placed it back and Erik laughed so hard I noticed many of the other vampires decided it was alright to feel amused at what just took place. Meanwhile Beth yanked the drunk onto his feet and tossed him outside. I noticed a certain glint in Sookie's eyes. She motioned to Isabel and Pam and they snagged Bella on there way to the bar. They walked to the store room and shut the door.

Erik looked at me, I may be over two thousand years old … but not one male on this earth can claim to know how a woman works, especially her mind. "Do you really think even after over two thousand years that I have figured out the minds of women?"

He laughed at that. We both settled down and waited then Pam came out she whispered into our ears, the girls have organised a performance but need the stage for the performers. And since we are to sit and watch we need to be sitting in the booth or sleep in a cold bed. We headed to the booth after she said that message from the girls. Next minute she snagged two staff who placed the thrones over to the far wall, all four of them. Then the lights went out Pam came out to me and Erik and sat with us. She handed over a sheet of paper. _To our dearest mates._

_We are going to perform a dance tonight and with Isabel there to help if anyone gets too stupid. Which we doubt they will. But you both must stay seated. Or it will never be shown in a private performance. And your beds will never be warmed by us again, until you learn to sit and trust and show some patience._

_With love Sookie and Bella._

We read and reread the damn thing. We looked at each other and shuddered at the thought of a cold bed. But knew they meant it. Pam spoke up then, "there doing this to show you what they can do but mostly to show all that they got what it takes to capture and keep the best mates in world. They are doing it because they love and lust after you two. So sit and lap it up.

Next minute the DJ stopped playing the stuff he had on. He was not the only one who noticed a large white screen being placed on the stage with two chairs behind it. Isabel came out and pulled one chair out to the front of it. Then walked back off the stage. Then it went darker still. We heard there heartbeats then the music started as the DJ said it was from a group called def leppard. This performance is in honour of the sheriff of area 5 and his maker. Then he got the song going and the spotlight fell on the stage as we seen Bella in front of the screen as she was leaning back on the chair with her head over the top of it. And Sookie mirrored her moves. Then slowly they stood up and done the slowest most erotic dance I think anyone has ever seen then suddenly the screen was gone and they both danced over to each other and grinded hips. I noticed Erik's eyes darken over with lust. I was feeling it from him but I also know I wasn't fairing much better. But we watched and sat. They both cracked a whip as we shot our eyes to them again. They were straddling the chairs arching there backs and flinging there hair around and the song finished up slow as the girls got up off the chair. They spun the chair under there hand then sat with there heads back side by side. They opened there legs and straightened them out as they pulled a cord each and both had water rain down on them. But I noticed it was just enough to wet them. Someone's got a cleaning job to do tomorrow morning. They flung there head forward and looked out to the crowd. The song ended and the spotlight was off. There was a brief pause then all the club, vampire and human alike applauded the performance. We looked at Pam who said "there in the office. We shot off to the office and they were there waiting on the desk which had towels on it. The laptop was shut and packed up on the filing cabinet. And I saw nothing else on it but towels and our mates. We flew to them and gave no chance for protest as we murmured what we felt about the show they put on. They giggled. We knew what they thought of public displays of anything more than making out as Bella calls it. So we were shocked when they both initiated the next thing that happened.

They slid there hands up into our shirts and ran there nails along our abdominal area then ran them up to our chest. We let them. They ripped the shirt open and we did look at them then. They slid our shirt downs down and let it fall to the floor. Then they hopped off the desk and we took a good look then. Both were identical in a black corset fuck me heels and garter with fishnets and boylegs made of lace. We noticed they still had lip gloss on but all other make-up was gone. They bent there knees and slid there hands down our body until they reached the front of the jeans they let there hands run along there and down our legs. Next minute they had our jeans down and I couldn't help the wicked grin that came on my face. I looked briefly at my child. He was enjoying it too. They slid there tongue over the head of the cock and down the length of it. Then they ran there teeth back up to the tip of the head. Then they licked around the tip with there tongue. They held onto the bottom of our cocks and lowered there mouths over them. They did us proud as they sucked licked nipped and grazed there teeth along our lengths. They kept it going for so long we had to lean against the desk and when we went to grab there hair they brushed our hands away. So we leaned back and enjoyed it. Next minute we were hit through our bonds with a strong surge of lust and desire. We couldn't help but cum while they still had us in there mouths they kept going until we were hard again. They got up on there feet while sucking us off. They slid us out of there mouths after another five minutes of the second head job. Then the two of them spun on their heels and slapped one of their ass cheeks each. That's all the invitation we needed. We bent them over the desk and rammed right in there and fucked them like they loved it. Hard and fast. It took a good twenty minutes to get them to feel close to an orgasm because they shut off from it at one stage to make it last a little longer. Suddenly after another ten minutes they both climaxed as we let out a raw guttural roar from deep within. And they screamed our names. We almost fell on them. But pulled them to us and held them up as there legs were feeling a little weak. After a few minutes Sookie spoke. "You go first Hell's Bell's." Bella pulled away from Erik who growled at the loos of contact. She went to his bathroom and cleaned up then after she came out Sookie did the same thing and I will admit I growled out at the loss of contact. She laughed lightly and finished getting cleaned up. They took a shirt each from the FANGTASIA stock. Headed back in the bathroom and dressed.

They came out to us smiling and laughing. We walked to them. "So you done that show for us?" they both nodded there heads then. We grabbed them and kissed hard and deep. They fell into our arms as we let the kiss linger. We heard the knock "enter." Pam came in with Isabel. "Stan said the crowd are talking of bringing in there associates and friends the next night. Also the bar has been overcrowded and we need another pair of hands out there. So if you could please sheriff and Godric. Please escort your mates to the bar where they did offer to help if I ever needed it in a pinch. Which they said means, if I am in a tight spot." With that the women hooked there arms through ours and we walked them out I of course led the way. With Erik close behind. Pam went off to the door again. We kissed them hard and brief. Made sure the others knew who they belonged to and when they lined up at the bar and started serving us both sat on the thrones that were put back on the stage by now. We kept a watch on the bar because it did seem busier than any other night. Erik was shifting about, "what is it my child?" he looked over at his mate but before he could rise, Bella smacked a bottle over a vampires head and as he went to grab for her Sookie made him move from the bar. He flew back but by then Bella had centred her powers and punched him straight in the face. He went down and then Pam and Clancy dragged his ass out. "See, they are not completely defenceless. It goes against what we believe but they can look after themselves. They both have certain gifts that help them achieve it too." He nodded his head and looked at Bella she saw him watching and winked this had a smile grace his features. She is perfect for him. Tough and wild but tame enough to love always. A fighter and also a defender. She is his equal in that sense.

My dearest Sookie has gained her own self back and she looks happy for the first time since I have met her at the fellowship basement. She has now grown into herself, I for one am proud of her gaining her old self back. She is very much like Bella, come to think about it what are the odds that two different women meet up and they have the same traits as each other. The good thing is Erik and I got to them and never let them go. I wonder if he has bonded yet … "Erik, my child? Have you formed you bond yet?" "Yes, we have the third to do and that's tonight. How are you doing with Sookie and the bonding, I know she was always against Compton doing it. But she is different with you. Have you completed it yet?" I smiled at him; he truly has a brotherly instinct and familial love for my Sookie. "We are going to do a bonding tonight." He nodded his head. Suddenly Bella called out "LAST CALL. CLOSING TIME IS NOW." We checked our watches; they are going to shut early. Thank god for that. We head back to the office to wait.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 OF GODRIC'S

**A royal pain in the…**

Eric's phone rang as he was unlocking the door he moved inside with the phone to his ear. Then as I walked the women over to the sofa I felt a wave of rage hit me and this in turn made the girls feel it too. I ran to his office where he went with the call. He was pacing at vampire speed back and forth across the floor.

"ERIK."

He stops and once he saw what affect he is having on me and the girls whom he can hear he calms to a bearable level. They both thank me, I look at my child.

"You cannot let things get to you."

He was not happy with that call alright he dropped the phone on the desk.

"The king of Nevada is on his way, he will arrive here in five days, after he has gone to visit others. He is expecting to take the telepath back with him from bon temps. You know who that is, as well as I do. So now what? There is only so much protection being your mate and bonded will give her. But there are loop holes. Sookie won't want to be turned and she doesn't need to be to live forever. So what now? Apart from a human marriage with her you can't do much else. With a marriage by human rights she cannot be touched by the king and if the king was stupid enough to then imagine the shit that his stunt would bring down on us all. We would be hunted."

I held his arm to stop him from pacing, "I was already thinking about giving her that which she wants. But in so short a time I do not think it possible. If I asked her now she would think it was for this protection it would garner her. When I alone am the only one who knows I was already going to ask her."

Then we sensed them a little too late. We looked to the door, they were both standing there. Sookie was in shock but I saw a trace of anger.

"You think so little of my intelligence that you would doubt speaking to me of something you already wanted to talk to me about. Fuck both y'all. I don't need this shit. When you start thinking with you head on your shoulder and not on your dick then you can talk to me."

Then she stormed off I could feel it not only in person but through the bond and Erik winced at her words. He looked at Bella, she shook her head and walked to their room, saying nothing. I knew enough to know that he was in the shit. We sat there for about an hour and we didn't know what else to do about Sookie's future. But if she wants a wedding, I will give her that. But in under four days? 'HOW?' I know of only one woman to call.

"Call your child; tell her she has to make sure we are married in less than 4 days. Is she up for the challenge?"

He got a glint in his eyes, "you know her almost as much as I." I smiled.

I waited as he spoke to Pam, then she rang him back in about twenty minutes and she faxed the details she also has a wedding dress for Sookie as well as bridesmaid dresses for herself, Bella and Isabel. She hung up once she found out there shoe size. We went to our mates. I heard Erik really trying to get into Bella's good graces. I closed the door. And then I turned the music on softly.

"Sookie? Please speak to me, my dearest one. I am so lost without you. I ran from the sun for you in Dallas, I healed you because I needed and wanted to at the hotel. I am forever yours my wife. Can you not forgive me this one mistake?"

She looked up at me and I noticed she had been crying earlier. This is not good. How can I cause such emotion from the only reason I am still here on this earth.

"Godric, you hurt me when you did not trust me enough to talk to me about your thoughts pertaining to us. Also talk to me about this king disaster. I do not know how to say things in any other way but honestly. So here goes. I love you. I want your intelligence your humour your careful ways your wild ways. I want and cannot live with all that and then some. I need your touch, your body against mine in comfort. Your security. I desire your body in bed and I passionately want to have you bound to me in every way possible. So please Godric, ask of me what you will and I give my word I will say yes to you."

She looked me straight in the eyes. Her hair was a little messed up and she looked edible.

"Sookie, please marry me. I desire and yearn for you to be my wife. I cannot live without you. I want us bound together in both vampire and human marriage."

She grabbed hold of my waist as she slid up off the bed and sat on to my lap and put her hands around my neck playing with the curl at the back on the bottom of my hair.

"Yes Godric." She kissed me.

I pulled away, "that's good, because Pam has it all organised and we meet at FANGTASIA she promises it will look different for us."

She was surprised, excited and feeling loved. "She has a dress and shoes for all you women. Tonight at 7pm. She has obtained a special licence for marriage as you are bound to this town for protection and you are to be married so now we rest. And I can play in my playground until I fall asleep."

Then I started suckling on her neck and removing the material that covered my playground of pleasure. As she lay there I made all her desires surface and explode. But it was slowly becoming heady and I wanted release. She got on her knees and shook her ass I growled at it and slapped my cock against her clit a few times. She moaned out in pleasure. I slid it into her tight little piece of heaven and fucked her slow and hard for some time before she whipped her head around and demanded faster. I pulled her up to me and held her back against my chest.

"Cum for me Sookie, release that heavenly nectar on me my wife."

She climaxed as I roared out in Unisom when I released my load in to her. She was sated, as was I.

"Darling Sookie, you are everything to me and I would give you the stars from the skies if I could. I would hang the moon on a gold chain around your neck if I was able to grab it and make it fit as such. You will be happy. As you can see we have a married life but we are now going to get the married part of it too. Is this good?"

She looked at me as if she was watching something extraordinary.

"Godric, you are everything I could ever want from anyone or anything. I need never say all that I feel because you know I need never request as you anticipate. You're my world, my every-thing."

We both lay on the bed and as tangled as we were together, we were equally tired and with the dawn arisen, we slept.

**Nightfall **

I rose with empty arms and a voice full of emotion as she sang. I recognise the song I grabbed her in my arms and danced with her as billy currington sang 'I got a feelin'. She was feeling all that I felt and she handed what she felt for me. We relaxed and kissed deeply before she pulled away to breath. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Sookie looked at me then she watched as Pam came in and grabbed Sookie while throwing me a garment bag. Then bowing slightly she left with Sookie to get her ready at the club. Erik was dressed and I got ready and headed out to the cars. We drove both cars to the club. We were shown by Isabel to where the preacher stood. He got me to sign papers and I noticed Sookie's signature already done. The priest asked who was giving the bride away.

"Erik you can walk her down the aisle and give her over."

My child knows when I ask and when it is a command. He bowed slightly and straightened.

"It would be my honour; I was going to ask before it started."

He went back as Stan and Farrell stood behind me slightly to the side away from the temporary isle. Pam and Isabel would have been working overtime to get this looking like it is.

The music played and this is a song Stan chose for her walk down the aisle. He said it is by a group called Lonestar and the song is called 'amazed'. As it played I listened and watched. The song was brilliant in its simplicity; it is truly a song for my Sookie. The ceremony was brief but when he introduced us as Mr and Mrs Godric Gaulius, well, Sookie was trying to keep her tears from shedding. Isabel and Pam were already crying. Bella was crying and her tears were a slight crystal like gleam to them. It caught Erik's fascination. I looked at my new wife and she smiled shyly. Her eyes wet with unshed tears. I spoke to the priest and we both shook hands and he left. We were now all alone, thank god. She let her tears go so I leaned in and kissed her. I used my tongue and wiped her tears away. She giggled. I kissed her again and picked her up around the waist and had her up at my height. She gasped then clung to my neck. I smiled at her.

"Now we will never be parted."

She smiled at my words. She turns her head to Pam and Isabel. I get to choose the song for Bella to walk down the aisle to. They all nodded their heads to that command. She motioned to Stan, who ran to her

"Find a song called cowboys and angels it is by Garth Brooks."

He nodded his head, "I know the song. It will be done."

I do not think that she realises that from now on whatever she wants she will get. If she so wishes to use any vampire lower in standing than me or any of our close staff for a stool she has that right. She has some power over the younger and lower classed and as my wife she is mistress and therefore she need only to ask and her will is done. If I know anything she won't put that to use unless there was a time of great importance. So she is perfect as the ideal wife to one such as me. We are equal and we both are passionate about things. We love far greater than most do and we alone know what the other feels.

It is in the truest sense of the word, true soul mates

I carried her bridle style as we went out the back door. We drove home then and I showed how much seeing her in her wedding dress does to me. And the dress never left her body while I loved her deeply and with a fierce passion. We both climaxed at once and I undone her dress slid it down and stripped down I got the lingerie and shoes off of her. We showered and snuggled as Sookie calls it. Then we dried and dressed. We headed back to FANGTASIA. Sookie still has to work and Erik and I both need to check what paperwork needs doing and make an appearance on the thrones. She wore a deep blue corset top with a leather skirt and a studded belt on her hips where the skirt rests. She slid out and into Erik and Bella's room and checked out what he had in jackets. She noticed a garment bag with her name on it. She grabbed it

"It's Eric's writing."

She said as she walked back in to me. She opened it up and there was an envelope there_. _

_Now you will leave mine alone, sister dear_. _E._

She laughed at the note. I chuckled, he knows her so well. She has tried on his jackets when she didn't want to wear hers or Bella's. She now has her own ankle length black leather coat. There is something else behind it but she was blind to it. I grabbed it out. He has a deep red cloak made of velvet with a deep hood and it is made to fit her perfect too. She has a roman designed clasp at the neck to fasten it. She turned around and saw what I was holding up, she plucked the paper that was on the hood.

_Thought this would come in handy with the new outfit that Bella has tucked in your wardrobe. Wear them together tonight and knock 'em dead sis. This is a wedding gift from us to you. Godric has his in the form of half ownership of all I own. I love you both. E._

She handed me the note and I read it, realising the significance of his gifts she was crying quietly. I held her and the cloak as she held the notes. We walked back to the bedroom of ours. She took a look in our cupboards and found the outfit. It was black and deep purple tinted red with a velvet ribbon on the front to tie it together. She grabbed it and the black high heel's she put them on and placed the other stuff back where it belonged. She kept the skirt and belt on. She made sure the stockings were right. I wrapped her cloak around her and she kissed me as I came to the front of her. She held me by the waist band on the jeans. So I deepened the kiss. She ran her fingers through my hair and I held her tight for a few minutes. Then I clasped the cloak together. We walked out and got in the car and went to FANGTASIA. I received a text from Erik, asking how far away; we are so I replied to look out the back door as I am parked in our spot. I got out and walked around opening her door I held her hand as she got out. She was radiant. And it seems like she was glowing mischief. She brushed off my curiosity and kissed me briefly. We walked to the door where Erik stood with Bella. The women hugged and then Erik looked at me asking silently I nodded. He hugged Sookie then asked her

"Did you like the gift little one?"

She slapped at his arm and giggled a little as she said thanks. The hood flew up and over her head as Erik flipped it up. She gasped then noticed Erik laughing quietly, she left the hood alone. He held the door open as we walked in then he made sure it locked again. I held Sookie's hand as she walked to the stage and Erik told her it is not a work night tonight. It is her night off. Please enjoy enthralling and making jealous the humans and vampires alike. She walked with me up to our seat I made a show of placing her at the front of her throne then removing her hood. They all gasped as she decided to reveal her luminescent skin. As I unclasped her cloak and removed it with a flourish of my hand. I lay it over the back of her throne. She sat and watched the people around her ogling her and she whispered to me

"They are lusting after both of us. I may need to put my shield up."

Then she smiled slightly to the waitress who then came to Sookie

"Yes mistress?"

"My usual please."

The young waitress ran to the bar and was back quicker than usual; she handed it to Sookie and scuttled away. I was handed a true blood by my son who sat Bella in her seat and then seated himself. Bella and Sookie started talking immediately and then all went quite. We saw the king of Nevada. King Phillip De Castro and Andre walk in to the club. They stood at the doorway talking to Pam, who in turn got her phone out. Erik read the text she sent. We all went in to the office. Then Pam appeared with our guests. I had gathered Sookie's cloak and placed it back on her before they got here she clasped it shut. I watched as Erik sat Bella on his chair while I was sitting Sookie on mine.

"Evening sheriff, Godric. I have come to meet and take the telepath Ms Stackhouse. And from the facial description I am assuming this is her." This will not make her happy if they insist. "There is no Ms Stackhouse. We have Erik and his mate and me with my wife my mate and my bonded."

They watched for a few seconds then Andre jumped in

"This is pathetic, you lie. Where's the proof. I see no papers saying this and who said she is bonded and I don't believe you're mated. …"

He got no further as Bella leaped up and over and I felt the power she had focused in her left hand. She hit him hard. He was shocked. Phillip just stared at Bella and then at Andre. He looked to Erik who was just watching it all. Then as Bella went to pound in to Andre again Erik grabbed her quick.

"No more dearest. He will watch his words."

Then Phillip spoke. "Since when did you decide to take a mate, Northman?"

"Since she decided to have me. I even met her family. She has two big brothers who are big. They are equal in size as I."

Just then Andre reached up to grab Bella and my wife flicked her wrist at him and he flew out the door, right under Phillip's legs. He was amused

"Well, if you can step over here please and I will tell if you are mated or bonded."

Then Sookie stood and I held her as we walked to the middle of the floor. He came in and got up close sniffing around. He noticed our wedding bands. He stepped back grinning from ear to ear. Bonded you are and mated too. And I see you truly are married. Well my dear, you managed to capture one of the oldest and hardest hearts in the vampire world. My hat is off to you. I will trouble you no more. I have no trouble with how Andre was dealt with. He provoked both attacks."

He looked to each of us. Then nodded his head and dragged Andre out of the club. Once we heard from Pam that they had gone we all went to our seats. Sookie excused herself to go to Pam. She walked down the stage and up to where Pam met her near the bar. She was talking they hugged briefly then as Pam turned her back and headed to the door again. A young vampire and his groupie decided to circle Sookie. Who looked to Pam with a slight shake of the head Pam reluctantly backed off but watched Sookie smiled at her then focused back on the vampire.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion on my personal space?"

He sneered at her, "you dare speak to me like that human."

Sookie raised her arm up and clicked her fingers, the waitress came over

"Be a sweety and get my usual please."

The waitress bowed "Yes Mistress right away Mistress."

Then she scurried off and was back in minutes with Sookie's drink.

"Why did she call you Mistress, you are a human woman."

Sookie had her phone in her hand. I got a text as did Erik.

_Should I get this shit out in the open and reveal what I am and who? I think it would be best, let me know with a shake or a nod. S._

We looked at each other and couldn't help the smile that came on our faces. We nodded in her direction. The young vampire got the wrong idea

"You're about to be dinner for the sheriff and his maker."

Then she used her own power to move her ass on to an empty table and we both got up and ran down there ready. She let herself be revealed. She stood as her fae self and they were enthralled by what they saw. She then turned to the young vampire who had tried to belittle and scare her.

"Maybe my brother can shake his hand the way a Viking can."

Erik clasped the young vampires arm and held him shaking it he was using pressure as the vampire winced more than once.

"Now brother dear please release him. Godric, my mate, my husband, this gentleman thinks I am to be a meal to you and Erik. Do you want to handle this as my husband or are you up for a game."

This had me hooked as was Erik, the rest of the crowd just watched. Sookie looked out over all of them.

"Back to having a good time. NOW."

They all dispersed and continued what they doing before this started. Sookie looked at the human who is with the vampire, she called Bella

"Please escort her to the woods Erik please drag this … for lack of a more apt word … vampire… to the woods. Godric please come with me my husband we can play. I am feeling a little pissed at them so I wish to play and you and Erik get to as well. We will have plenty because his buddies are following us."

They are closer I grabbed her and met up with my child and after a couple of minutes they seen us and noticed for the first time who we were. They were about to back up and run but backed up against Stan and Farrell who is having one more night before he leaves to be king.

They froze where they stood. Sookie came over with Bella and they had three, including the one from inside the club that is.

"These women are talking down to me and insulting vampires in power above their lovers."

We grinned as we knew her temper. "You very old and powerful beings and our friends better get to teaching these fools what it means to you when they mess around taunting your partner. Bella and I will play a game with these little dollies." They took off dragging the three prisoners with them. We could hear some screaming and then Sookie giggling and we heard one begging for her freedom. We didn't worry over it so far. But kept our ears open in case. Our mates do have a frightening temper when it is released. Next thing we see one of the humans sliding right past us and I saw Bella watching another running as Bella spread her wings and flew after the runner. She was being dragged back by her hair. Sookie was laughing so hard it had Bella laughing too. Farrell was grinning,

"I rather like the sound of that. I must see what she is doing."

He flew to the women and he started laughing so hard it was bound to double him over. He came back. And spoke with the ones we were about to punish

"You won't want them after this."

And we set to dealing out punishment for insubordination.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH, YOU WAS OFFERED A CHANCE TO LEAVE AND YOU DARE TO STRIKE ME."

That was Sookie, Oh fuck. We all froze. Even the prisoners gasped and froze. Next minute Sookie came with the first woman, dragging her by her hair

"This is your vampire. Now watch as I will take control of his punishment temporarily. You see the fae can be vicious as well dear, not only shifters and vamps. So you can stop bragging about who you know and listen up real good."

She looked at Sookie wide eyed and angry Sookie called out,

"Grandfather shield your scent and bring one of 'those' toys please?"

We felt the magic and Nial stood in his full Prince outfit munching on lettuce.

"Great Granddaughter, to what do you wish to apply this toy?"

She giggled at him, he looked at her she plucked a strip of meat from his outfit and tossed it to the ground. He smiled. He gave her the toy and she told him

"This young fool and his human here have degraded me insulted me and belittled my marriage and my bonding to my mate."

He had a rage run through him that I felt from where I stood holding the vampire in question. Sookie continued

"I wish to use it on my new dolly and dolly's partner."

Niall got the idea and kissed her cheek nodded our way and popped out of here. She handed the toy to me for the first go she explained how it is to be used on a vampire. And I went to work on this one for about fifteen minutes slowly. Then she offered to Erik who watched her showing me so he applied it and went to work on two of the others for around twenty minutes. Then Stan got to do it too. Farrell had the easy job of holding them still. Then Stan was done and handed it back to Sookie who set it for human prisoners. She spun on her prey and she looked truly evil and intent on punishing this woman.

"You will learn the hard way, since you will not take the easy way."

She then proceeded to punish the human who did try to show no pain, but that gave sookie leverage. Silly human woman. My wife is in her own zone at the moment. But once the woman passes out, Sookie turns on the other two. Bella was holding her arm Sookie took her arm out of her grasp and noticed the bite mark

"Erik try to fix this."

Next minute Sookie took the one that had the blood on her face and tortured her until I had to stop her. She was intent on punishing this woman for all that she said and done to Bella. I held her tight, once she was calmed down, I spoke

"They have all learnt a lesson. Now they will spread the word that you cannot be handled by any but your husband"

I growled in to her ear and she purred. She turned to the rest of them

"If they are all punished then release them. If, that is, they have learnt their lessons that is."

They all nodded their heads and grabbed their humans and run as fast as they could.

**SOOKIE'S VIEW**

We all gathered together at my request

"I don't ask for much in life just a little respect but when I have it thrown at my face, I react. It is normal for me. I am sorry but like I said I only expect respect and not receiving it when I show it to others is wrong and rude. It is also an insult to me and I only react at the level of the 'offence'. So let's all go back in because I know a little barmaid in there who has been eyeing off a certain Texan."

She laughs as Stan chases her around and Bella flies her away at a speed equal to ours. They did this til they got to the door. We all got sorted and walked in together straight over to the booth and we pulled over two chairs for the waitress and Farrell's man date, as Sookie calls him. She thinks of Farrell like a sister, and he isn't even offended at all. Odd but true. Now I think it is time we had one last drink then I am taking my wife home and we are booking a flight to Rome. I want to leave as soon as possible, so I hope we can get an early enough flight. I sit with her on my lap sideways while her and Bella are almost back to back. We all toast the night's good deed. And drink our fill. Then we went home (which is what Erik's place is now).

I ran for the shower as Godric checked the security and everything else. Then I slipped in to a bikini and placed my pool wrap around my body and I walked out to the pool and checked my IPOD and found my bedroom dance songs. Then I played them. I was dancing around as he came in and I slid over the sun chair and let the wrap fall off then I stood and swayed over to him and I planted my feet apart while I was flat against him then I held on to him as I slid down his body. I started pushing and grinding against him as I slid back up and I undone the bikini top around the neck and his eyes were becoming more and more wanton. So I walked over to the pool. I slid in and swam for about two minutes then he was there in nothing but skin. I slid up to him and he took me in his arms. Then I let instinct and desire take over as did Godric.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 OF GODRIC'S

_**Stage shows**_

It wasn't until later that I realise that I was on the bed. I woke and the clock read 5:47 pm so I got up and fetched coffee I heard Bella so I got her a mug too. I had a wicked idea but needed Bella in on this one. Bella listened as I explained it all and the two songs as there will be two performances tonight. She rang Erik's day guy and explained what we needed and why. He sounded amused and accepted the challenge of getting it all together and delivering it as a parcel to us two at fangtasia. Either Pam Isabel or one of us two will see him, and he thanked us and hung up. We went about doing our practice until we sensed them waking. We shook hands and went to see to our mates. I snuck into the room and ran to the bed and jumped on it. He smiled with his eyes still closed. I sent him a shot of love and then blasted some lust through the bond. He had me on the bed flat on my back in no time. I grabbed him and started stroking it until he was about climbing the wall with want. I placed him at my entrance and he pushed it in. He was going at a loving pace for a while. Then I wanted more, he grinned and fucked a little faster and harder. We were busy like that for a long time because we didn't stop at just one.

I looked at the clock. "Godric, me and Bella have to run errands so we need to get going. Before it gets too late. Please let them know while I clean up. He did that as I washed up in all the right areas. Then got dressed and met Isabella at the front door. We took off as the guys watched us shaking their heads. They could sense we were hiding something, but it wasn't bad so they didn't try to stop us.

Pam would give them the letter that we wrote for them explaining tonight and how we need them to be. With the pink song Isabel is going to be sheriff and the guys can do the vampire song instead. We have the outfits ready thanks to Bobby, Erik's day guy. He is a good bloke; he is, at this moment at home resting from all that he did for us today. We were so busy setting things up we didn't realise what time it was. We heard and sensed them. Erik wondered why the thrones were not in their normal place. And where are they. Pam said they are out getting cleaned. Then he humphed and they both walked to the office as I heard Godric chide Erik over pouting. We giggled about that.

After a while Pam came in and helped us all get dressed. For the first number. With pink song called 'trouble.' We both had on outfits that fit like a glove. They are costumes and we truly did look like the whores from the cowboy movies but we had fishnets and heeled boots that came only up over the ankle and laced up. The dress was an off the shoulder type. That helped the image. When our hair was done and the make-up, Pam went out and said this is the first number sit or stand but shut your trap. She ran to Erik and handed him the letter that he and Godric read. They looked at Pam who raised her hands palm up. Good girl. Then I grabbed Bella and we peeked at the set. Suddenly two curtains came down affectively blocking our images from the bar while we walked to the end of the stage. Then the other is at the front of the stage. Ready to rise. It was set up like a mini saloon from the west. Two men were playing poker and they were hired help. Also the pretend bar had two shot glasses with ice tea in them. Then pink started singing we stormed on and started mimicking all the moves from the clip from this song. Then we climbed onto the table and got cards strewn everywhere as we kicked there chair back and they fell and rolled out off the stage. Then the sheriff made an appearance. She stalked on and attempted to arrest one while the other took her gun and we ran to the bar and tossed back a shot of whiskey. Then we were cuffed and pushed to the edge of the stage as the song ended we vanished behind the curtain. We hurried out of the outfits as Isabel was already finished for the night she started to do our hair as we dressed and Pam told our husbands what they needed to do and when.

We was all set and the stage had been changed and Erik and Godric were not at the booth where they were a few minutes ago. Pam just winked. She is cunning. Shit, no time like the present to ask

"Bella, when are you two getting married?"

She looked at me, "next month."

I bumped fists with her and we walked up to the edge of the stage and made eye contact with Pam then took our place as she has Marylin Manson playing and the scene on stage was a big bed with white satin sheets and black pillows. We both took our spots on the chairs that were at either end of the bed. Then as the song sang we did our dance. Until we had to slide onto the bed, which is where we went down on to all fours and stretched out and crawled like a big kitty to the bed and clawed our way up to it and we each took a side as I lay on the side nearer the crowd so Bella could crawl over me to her side. Then we writhed around and acted like to very seduced wanton women. Suddenly mist fills the stage. I figured Pams trick out. So did Bella and we smile briefly to each other. Then when the mist cleared there were two who stood with long black cloaks and the hood was covering their heads but only we saw their faces and they were hungry for us. This is turning our own mates on. I gave an inner yippee. Then they glided to our sides as they motioned for us to rise to our knees and the song continued. We got to our knees and they wrapped one arm around us and they made sure the crowd could see then they placed their mouths nearer our ear as they both said this will sting they licked briefly then raised their head back and sank down and their teeth slid into our throats as they drank briefly then licked the wounds to heal. They sent love through the bond. They lay us on the bed then glide to the side as they bend down and cover us with the white satin sheets. Eric popped a true blood and poured it in the right spots for us and we truly looked the right part for the song. Of course the audience didn't see that part. They flung up and flew away. Then the song ended and the stage curtain came down to a thunderous applause. Pam rushed on and took out of the curtain and we stood there as the crowed bowed to us. We went back behind the curtains and ran to get changed in to our clothes. Then we just pitched in and cleaned up the mess and tossed the sheets out to trash. Stored all the costumes and some big guys took care of the bed. Then the thrones were put back on the stage. And the curtain came down all together. So we went to the office and were wrapped in the arms of our partners.

"So, did you like tonight's show?"

They both were growling out in pleasure and lust.

We looked at them, "not now."

The look on their faces was amusing but we wanted a drink. So we all walked out to the stage and sat down while young Beth approached us at the front of the stage asking if I wanted her to do anything I asked her for mine and Bella's usual drink if she could get the waitress to do that she said yes but wondered if I need anything else, I told her no not yet. She walked over to the bar and done our order. And the waitress came with our drinks five minutes later. We drank as the crowd kept the bar busy. Erik noticed the bar over run,

"Sookie?"

Godric was curious why she was intent on the bar.

"Erik? Has Beth had any experience behind the bar?"

He gladly answered her knowing what his answer would help her decide. I turned to Beth then Godric

"Husband, please call Beth over she has experience that she can use tonight."

Godric called Beth and she appeared at his feet bowing very low

"Yes masters. Mistresses."

I spoke to her then "you have bar experience Beth." She went to answer but I put my hand up she stayed silent. "Erik has told me already. Now, they are over run, go help them behind the bar please Beth."

Beth bowed back down to ME.

'WOW'.

She spoke "Yes, my mistress. As you command."

Then she scuttled to the bar. Bella had dragged Erik back to the office. I held my hand palm up for Godric.

He looked at me; I mouthed the words "I love you."

He smirked, "you still owe me Sookie. I will collect. Tonight was too much for any sexual creature."

I giggled. He gave me a wicked leer. We stayed there until midnight then we headed out to the office Godric knocked on the door telling Erik

"We are leaving now my child."

Erik pulled the door open and bowed his head slightly out of respect for his maker and Godric kissed his forehead. Erik nodded and closed the door as we left. We went straight home. And didn't bother leaving the bedroom at all.

It was the next night when I got out and went for a feed and made a salad with some cold cuts and a coffee. Then once I finished that I went back and brushed my teeth and showered. I noticed something weird about my shape. I was thinner, Oh god. I made a meal plan then and there. And Godric pointed out the areas that needed fixing. We got it all worked out and I placed it on the fridge. I ran back to Godric and jumped on to the bed and he laughed at my joy.

"Now that I am clean and fed hydrated and horny, what can you do dear husband?"

He gave me that to wicked grin that says he is hunter you are the hunted. I shivered in delight. He had a glint jump in his eyes then. And he crouched and stalked me. I couldn't help but giggle as I ran around the bed and then I jumped onto the bed and dived under the covers and peeked out as he leaped on to the bed capturing me in a cage made of him. He gave a low growl and hearing that made me all wet with desire. He sniffed the air and licked his lips. I pushed the sheet back down off my body and he leaned down towards my hootchie and licked it over the panties. Then he struck….

We lay there exhausted, well, I was anyway. I looked at Godric I could kick him not being exhausted. But I only felt satisfaction and contentment. He smiled at me. He had a very disarming smile.

"My own personal sex god."

He gave me a glorious grin then. He loves it when I praise him like that. I crept up to his chest from where I curled up and I stroked his chest. He purred. Ii kissed him on the cheek and jumped out of bed.

"We have to go already Godric. So move your perfect ass now. Or I will drive the Veyron."

He shot out of bed then. He was dressed while I had my jeans to get on then I put a pair of flats on my feet. And we headed out as I brushed my hair in the car. We got to the club and parked then we went in and it was crowded so much so that they were getting turned away at the door. We walked over to the thrones; Godric helped me in to mine. Then he sat on his. Erik was watching Bella who was helping Pam at the door. She swore out

"Fucking cunt."

Then all fell silent as Pam froze. She backed away and ran to Erik who was coming down to Bella. He saw what was in front of him. To the side I saw young Beth had hold of a human man she had him pinned against the wall.

"Master?"

Erik looked and noticed she held the one responsible

"Take him to your Mistress and your other Master. She dragged him to us, I looked at Godric whose nostrils were flaring and he was trying to numb the bond some.

"Godric, husband do you wish for me to deal with this while you calm some?" He shook his head.

He stood up and motioned Beth to the office, she took him there. I kept watch on the floor as Beth came to me

"Master wishes you into the office Mistress."

I smiled thank you and walked into the office.

"Wife?" he motioned to the human.

I sat down near him and lay my hand on his arm as Godric held him there.

'_Shit, the whores of satan. They will die of deformed babies being diseased in their womb. They give their self's over to the evil in this world. They are not acceptable anymore. They are Satan's whores. They must die. We will kill all who appose us. We are growing, we may be only seven but soon we can be great. We will strike at them through their humans.'_

"I had to get out of his head. He had the blackest thoughts of any human woman with a vampire."

Godric tied him to the chair in the blink of an eye. He walked to the far corner with me I whispered what I read in his head. He was trying so hard not to kill this human.

"My husband please let me go see if Bella is right."

He kissed me briefly and opened the door for me. He couldn't talk; he was that irate it caused his throat to close over with the tight control he is using to hold it at bay.

I ran down to Bella who is in the booth. Erik was standing guard while Bella was trying one handed to clean and dress the wound.

"I am here brother."

He looked briefly my way, moved so I could scrabble in then closed over in front of us again. I flicked her hand away and finished cleaning and drying it. Then I dressed it and I had to use steri-strips and some gauze then a bandage and she was right to go. Home that is. I motioned young Beth over

"Erik let Beth take Bella to the car so you can see your father. She will wait at the car so no one goes near her. She is as safe there as she is here when you think about it."

I took a look at his eyes and his tense body. Fuck the human man is in for a hard night. But Erik let us out I held Bella's good hand and walked her and Beth to the back door. Once they were outside I watched as they got Bella in the car and Beth stood guard outside the car. I walked back in to the office as Erik reached me and we got in and shut the door. Erik walked over to Godric who took him aside and told him everything. Then I punched the bloke in the face. He looked stunned I did it again.

"I was raised by my gran, a church going good Christian woman and she raised me and my brother Jason. We know humble we ate that every day. But we had a good upbringing and a gran who loved us. She raised us right. And one thing my brother didn't do was no matter how like shit he felt. He never hit or harmed a woman physically."

Then I punched him again. "How does it feel to be hit by a woman to know that even untied I can beat you."

He laughed then. I laughed at him; he quieted down and was not too sure what to do. I slapped my hand to his face and held it there. I scanned his mind, I went deeper though. I know he could feel it. I found something not very nice.

"He beat his own wife and when she was in hospital he beat his daughter. After, she pushed him away because of his advances."

Next minute the rope was gone and bloke was in Godrics grasp with Erik at the ready.

"HUSBAND, BROTHER."

They both looked at me.

"We don't know who knows he is here. Shall I check for you first?"

They sat him down for me. I scanned again.

"Only one but their image is fading. As if there life force is fading."

I walked out saying

"I will be on my seat when you are done."

I left to sit as they took him downstairs shutting the door behind them. It was about half hour later they both were feeling better and Erik, I noticed went straight out back. Godric came to me and dragged me out to the car. Pam briefly nodded our way and I smiled good bye. We all got home at the same time. And once we got in Bella let Erik heal her arm and they took off to his room as I was carried to ours.

The blood lust is gone but they are sexually active by nature and the blood lust does weird things and sets another lust in to action. So I better relax and let it just happen.

He pushed me on to the bed. He ripped my pants off and ripped the top off he went down and ripped my panties off with his teeth. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and bit his neck then trailed kisses down as far as I could then I went back up and he slammed his lip to mine and deepened the kiss as hard and passionately as he ever has. He rammed his cock straight in to me and I gasped out in a painful pleasure he fucked harder and faster than he ever has. He kept going until I could see his eyes clear then his strokes become slower and a little gentler. I kissed him with all that I had and he sent all his love for me straight through the bond. I looked in to his eyes

"I am yours, husband, always and forever. This is only lust nothing more. Do not feel saddened. Otherwise I will restrict this for a month. Alright?"

He smiled at me that sex god cream my panties melt me smile. And I snuggled in to him. He nuzzled my neck.

"Sookie?"

I looked at him, "What is it Godric?"

He placed me on the bed, and lay there.

"We are committed in a blood bond; you are my mate and human marriage. What say we go for that honeymoon I need to get sorted?"

We held each other as I sent my acceptance of that idea to him, and he wants the same as me. To be happy and content with each other.

Godric rang Anubis airlines and gave credit card details that got us two seats and his coffin in there for tomorrow morning. He walked out to knock on Erik's door. Next minute Bella was there looking like she was totally fucked senseless. I could feel Godric's amusement as she walked to our room and came in. she went and grabbed my bottle of water and drank it all down. I laughed at her.

"You think Erik's bad …"

I didn't need to say anything else as we both laughed our asses off. Then she helped me pack after briefly consulting with the guys what sort of weather they would have this time of year. Then we packed accordingly enough for a week. Then if we need anything else we could buy it. Bella then informed me that she hired the waitress from Dallas that was there server at the club. I sided with her on it.

We made sure our passports and ID's were in my bag and it was on the case along with Godric's case. We all hugged and as the sky was still dark we went to sleep early while Erik and Bella did their own thing. I lay in Godric's arms as I slipped in to dream land. I woke and noticed a note on Godric's pillow instead of Godric. I opened it and read:

_**My dearest wife, **_

_**This is not easy for me to be away from you but I need to be in a coffin for transport, I know that Erik has booked the plane so that no other will be on there.**_

_**The coffin is light tight so once the sun is gone I can join you on the plane. Until I need to be in the coffin. As you know my love I need my rest as much as you do. Please keep my love for you close to your heart. YOU and you alone must make sure that I get there safely. Also Erik and Bella will be there on the 2**__**nd**__** week and we will all holiday together after our honeymoon which is for 7 days. The plane wants us there 3pm. Please make sure the transport takes us to the Anubis airline.**_

_**Ps- show not a soul this letter. I have a reputation you realise.**_

_**Yours truly, G.**_

I got my personals and Godric's and we are ready. I went and dressed in loose jeans and a tank top and button up shirt which I left undone. Socks and runners. I made sure all our passports, ID's and all our cards and money were in my backpack then I shut it. I put it on my back I picked up the print out for proof of our seats to give to the air line. Then I put the personals bag in my suitcase he will know by the smell. I walked to the door opened it and was greeted with the gate security buzzer,

"Yes"

"I am from Anubis Miss."

I walked down and checked ID then I allowed one in with the cart thing that will move the coffin. "You take care of my husband, y'hear."

He nodded his head. Then he asked who will bring out the cases. I decided to take care of that. You just be a good man and take good care of what you are doing the cases will be out in a minute. Then I walked in to where the cases were by the front door. I used a little power and held the handles so it looked like I was carrying them. I moved them with me to the truck. I sat them down and let him take it from there. I jogged up and shut and locked the door set the security for the gates again then I hopped in to the truck and rode shotgun. The driver was curious why I cancelled my limo and only wanted one driver, no helpers. I explained the Dallas airport incident. He understood. I found through a light conversation he has a friend who is his lover, he is vampire. He cannot understand why people can hate a whole species or race because there's a percentage of them that are bad. I must agree. Why punish the whole for a few who do wrong. We chatted until we got to the airport for Anubis and he watched as I handled the cases

"Excuse me miss, but aren't they heavy?"

I grunted for affect and moaned yes. He came over but I said to make sure my husband is safely secured in the plane please.

He did this and came back he was gushing with praise for me having the luck of the stars and heavens combined to land such a legend for a husband.

"I gather you read his name on the list and on his coffin."

He nodded his head yes then did an actual happy dance, a happy dance for freaks sake. I giggled at it. He stopped eventually and locked up the loading door. Then made sure to check inside the plane for me and he made sure the cases were also secured. He assisted me on to the plane and I warned him in a week he will be the one to assist Godric's child, who so happens to be the infamous Mr Erik Northman. He will have his mate with him as I have been. She is extra special to him. He gave his word as he wrote his name and number down for me to contact for confirmation, that he will take great care of them both. I looked at his name Charlie. I said my goodbyes and he hopped off and shut and locked the door then the pilot checked and asked for me to buckle up I did and we were off. I lay back on these plush seats and rested my head and closed my eyes.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 OF GODRIC'S**

_**The honeymoon**_

I must have dosed off because I felt cool lips on my hand. Then, on my neck and then my cheek. I opened my eyes and Godric was looking in to my eyes.

"Why have you got a man's number my dear wife?"

I must had confusion all over me he flipped a not card up with Charlie's number.

"That is the man who handled you with the greatest of care and respect then when he discovered your name he did an honest to goodness happy dance. He has so much respect for you and for the infamous sheriff of area 5. He must handle transport and such for Erik and Bella. I cancelled the limo and all other staff that were going to be there. I only wanted the driver so I could ride in the truck up front and he understood once I explained the Dallas airport incident. He was very upset that anyone would try that sort of thing. He has a vampire lover who he said is as devoted to him as he is to his lover."

Godric slammed his lips to mine. He pulled the note card back from my fingers and slipped into his wallet. He will see to it. He knows good help is not easy to find. We stayed together for the time we could and they landed and he had to go back into the coffin as the dawn was coming. I am glad we are going straight to the hotel.

According to Godric the booking is under his first name. That is how he always has things. I didn't mind. The Anubis vehicle took us to the hotel after insisting that they move the suitcases once Godric was secured in the vehicle. I yielded to that just this once as I am feeling tired. So we pulled up now at the hotel I went to the front desk and announced us. She made sure it was a light tight suite. She wished us well on our honeymoon and giggled at who it was I married. I had a whisper of a smile on my face as I shushed her quietly. She giggled again. I walked away after she told me whatever I need while she is on duty just call down to her. She handed me a small slip of paper with her extension number and her name.

I said "thank you Ariel."

She gushed over next week's bookings, I asked why the extra excitement, she spoke of the famous sheriff Mr Erik Northman coming to the hotel. I quietly told her I already know she went bug eyed.

I calmed her "he is Godric's child and business partner. He will have his mate with him too."

She was excited but kept it under wraps and vowed to never speak a word to any other. I got the key card then walked to the elevator. As the porter took the luggage up to the room and the driver made sure Godric was there and I opened the door they both placed everything and Godric in the room for me. I tipped them both generously. They bowed there thanks and gave good wishes. They left so I sent a text to Erik and Bella then to Pam and all our crew. We arrived safely and have discovered certain people that have vowed to always be of assistance in their line of work when we need it. Devoted Anubis staff and hotel staff and a devoted limo driver.

I got one back from each of them then I giggled at their' shock over the news. Then Bella's read _you go girl. Love u both._ Erik's was sort of typical, _you seem to find a Beth type of person wherever you go little sister. Have too much fun on your human honeymoon. Be as wicked as you can be. I know Godric will. E._

He is a shithead. I will have fun though. But for now I put the extension number of Ariels on the night stand next to my purse and the key card. I took off my clothes and showered then lay in nothing under the covers after drying my hair and brushing it then blow drying it so the pillows don't get wet. I slept.

I was awoken in the most memorable way possible. With my husband between my legs. I sighed out in desire and pleasure and his eyes snapped up to meet mine. I watched him as he watched me. Then after I climaxed he crept up to me and kissed a trail of lip melting kisses all the way to my mouth. I kissed him as deep as he kissed me. He slid into me and I arched up to meet him. he suckled on my nipple and played with the other one as he slowly and easily pushed deep into me and kept the thrusts going until we fed from each other then he went harder and faster and I grinded up to meet him and we kept going until the climax hit so hard it threw us both over the edge. He rolled over with me in his arms so he didn't dislodge from my hootchie.

"You are getting quite a fan base dear wife. I noticed a woman's extension number by the bedside when I came to you. I received a text tonight from Erik who said you have some devoted staff at Anubis transport and airline. And the hotel reception woman who seen to our room is also devoted to you. I wonder; what would they do if I stole you away from them all. And disappeared never to leave our hideout until you were so fucked by me that you could never walk again," he chuckled.

I laughed at his teasing. "It won't happen, husband. Besides they all gave their word to do all they could for me when I call upon them. Then they discovered you are the one in the coffin and my husband. They were awed at this. I tamed the mysterious Godric. Ariel is excited that the famous sheriff Erik Northman is coming next week. Also that he has settled with a mate. She got all the more excited when I said I understand her joy as he is your child after all. She was awash with all sorts of good vibes and she is completely devoted to us all."

He was grinning ear to ear as he traced his fingers over my skin.

"Sookie, my dear wife. You are a gift from the gods themselves. Now for some fun, we don't need to leave the bed either."

He ducked under the sheets and I felt the tongue slide up my inner thigh then he fed. I waited until he was done and then let him lap the juices from when I had a small orgasm over him feeding then he came up and kissed each nipple then trailed kisses all around my neck and down to my tummy. He came back to my mouth and kissed me as he slid in and thrust hard and fast. We sent each other our love and lust. We were so involved in the fuck that the climax caught us off guard and he dropped down to his elbows and I arched up to him thrusting my hips against his. We rolled to our sides and kissed slow and deep. Then as we lay resting. He looked at the watch then he got up and ran the water for the spa bath. He picked me up and we soaked in the spa bath for a few minutes. Then we washed each other. I noticed the personals bag on the vanity bench.

"I knew you would know what case to find it in. he smiled"

"What do you mean?"

"You would smell it."

This wasn't a surprise to him that I said this. He finished washing my hair then he lathered up my body and shaved my legs then I rinsed me off and I soaped him all over then rinsed him off, I washed his hair and played with the little curls at the nape of his neck.

Then I kissed him briefly as I hopped out and demanded gently he turn away so I can trim things. He had a smirk on his face. But he turned away. I quickly trimmed the personal hairs then brushed it off and cleaned up my mess. Then I turned around to hop back in and he was watching me.

"GODRIC."

He laughed and grabbed me, "do not be embarrassed Sookie. You have pride in your body and respect it as being a temple for me to visit often. I will always worship it. I love that."

I curled into him. We sat back like that until the water went cold. We hopped out and dried off then went back into the room for clothes. He placed both cases on the bed as I looked out over the night lights in the city. He wrapped his steel band like arms around me and I leaned into him. He walked me over to the cases and we dressed smart but casual. With the night still giving us plenty of time to enjoy the city we walked out of the hotel and down the street to a small bistro where I had coffee and a chicken Caeser salad without the dressing. And a slice of something for dessert, I do not care what as long as it is delicious. They bowed slightly then went to get my order filled. I talked with Godric until the meal came and Godric placed the credit card on the bill folder. Then I ate and drank my coffee then I ordered a bottle of water to go. They returned with the card and water. We left.

We walked around as Godric pointed many things out to me and mentioned facts that he would know because it was when he was there. I wonder if he knew Julius Caeser. I asked him but he smiled "I do not remember all those I met." He is a secretive vampire. But he will have to tell me something. He talked of how he watched Erik from a distance when he was a Viking and in a battle he followed him keeping watch and when he was dying he took care of those around him then spoke with Erik. He offered him life as his child a companion for him in the night when all others sleep. Erik took it.

We talked and walked and he showed me places. Then we got to a museum and he knocked on the door. He spoke briefly and the guy bowed and allowed us in then locked the door. He led us to the roman exhibit. I looked around and noticed lots of things but the information was what I read on the plaques. I was curious about that which was to do with the great Julius Caeser. I read these pieces, he chuckled

"You are very curious about this ruler?"

"Yes."

Short but honest. I turned back and finished reading it. Some of it stuck in my head:

The **history of Rome** spans 2,800 years of the existence of a city that grew from a small Italian village in the 9th century BC into the center of a vast civilization that dominated the Mediterranean region for centuries. Its political power was eventually replaced by that of peoples of mostly Germanic origin, marking the beginning of the Middle Ages. Rome became the seat of the Roman Catholic Church and the home of a sovereign state, the Vatican City, within its walls. Today it is the capital of Italy, an international worldwide political and cultural centre, a major global city,[1] and is regarded as one of the most beautiful cities of the ancient world.[2]

The traditional date for the founding of Rome, based on a mythological account, is 21 April 753 BC, and the city and surrounding region of Latium has continued to be inhabited with little interruption since around that time.

The first thirty years of the last century BC were characterized by serious internal problems that threatened the existence of the Republic.

the growth of the Imperium Romanum (Roman power) created new problems, and new demands, that the old political system of the Republic, with its annually elected magistrates and its sharing of power, could not solve. The dictatorship of Sulla, the extraordinary commands of Pompey Magnus, and the first triumvirate made that clear. In January 49 BC, Julius Caesar the conqueror of Gaul, marched his legions against Rome. In the following years, he vanquished his opponents, and ruled Rome for four years. After his assassination in 44 BC, the Senate tried to reestablish the Republic, but its champions, Marcus Junius Brutus (descendant of the founder of the republic) and Gaius Cassius Longinus were defeated by Caesar's lieutenant Marcus Antonius and Caesar's nephew, Octavian.

**Rome Timeline**

**Roman Kingdom and Republic**

753 BC

According to legend, Romulus founds Rome.

753–509 BC

Rule of the seven Kings of Rome.

509 BC

Creation of the Republic.

390 BC

The Gauls invade Rome. Rome sacked.

264-146 BC

Punic Wars.

146-44 BC

Social and Civil Wars. Emergence of Marius, Sulla, Pompey and Caesar.

44 BC

Julius Caesar assassinated.

Godric, god bless his unbeating heart tried to ease my curiosity with kisses. It didn't work. I showed through the bond my frustration at this.

He sighed, "Sookie I have forgotten much of my human existence and I never think of my vampire past. It was vicious and bloody. I was not who I am now. Please try to understand this."

I watched him, I sensed his hurt and seen the sorrow in the endless depths of his eyes.

"Alright husband. But I am always going to be curious. I will not push on this matter."

He swung me around d then we walked to the exhibit where they showed the clothing attire of those days. I loved the togas but thought how great they would feel made of silk. Godric felt my amusement

"I was wondering, if they were the template for a dress design that was made of silk, how it would feel once made and worn. Even the traditional women's clothing."

He got a look in his eyes that I didn't recognise. He kissed me and carried me away to the doors, the guard let us out. We walked back to the hotel and we walked up to our room then we dressed for bed. As we lay there he held me close as the dawn was approaching the shutters came down on the windows then the doors locking system locked in.

We were safe for the day. The only entry is the key card that I have. I rang Bella then to see what they are doing.

"Sookie, how's it going there?"

"So far so busy. How about you?"

"We are just at fangtasia. The crowd are missing the live shows. Erik gave the speech he wanted to give."

"What did he say?"

"He actually was very honest with them. He told them all that there is a threat on our lives and he will not allow any live shows or allow any other near us that doesn't already hang with us. They seemed to understand. They were not happy but they understood."

That's Erik, the big Viking lug.

"Well gotta go, suns coming up and I need rest before Godric decides to defy it for his temple."

Once she realised what I meant she laughed out loud. I heard Erik in the background

"Don't you laugh woman yours is a temple too."

"Bella tell my brother I do not want to hear any more. I am going now. See you when you get here."

"Bye Sook'."

We hung up. I turned the phone off and Godric lifted his head and kissed me before he closed his eyes. I lay there and fell into a sleep too.

The rest of the week went by just like that. Walks at night to no particular destination just wherever we ended up then we would go back to the hotel have a make out session which led to making love. Then after a snuggle we have a good hard fucking session. Then sleep. This was fine by me.

We both woke at the same time to a bashing on the door, but Godric pounced out of bed. Giving me that stay put look. I did too. He took several seconds then

"ERIK."

The knocking stopped. I looked at Godric who pounced on me and kissed me so deep I could have swallowed his tongue. Then we got up and went out to the sitting area. Godric opened the door as I lay down on the sofa. Erik strode in and plonked his ass on the lounge chair.

Bella flew in and hugged me and Godric. She sat on the ottoman cross legged.

Godric came over to me and pushed me forward to slide behind me and I leaned back onto him. Erik was the first to speak.

"How do you like it so far Sookie?"

I looked at Godric who gave a sly smirk. This didn't go unnoticed by the other two.

"Well let's see. Oh that's it, walks for a couple of hours to anywhere our feet take us, eat, make love then bathe. After that, we fuck for a time then sleep get up and bathe then do it all over again. How about you?"

Godric was radiating smugness and love. Erik was almost choking on what I said. Bella laughed at Erik's reaction.

"Why dear brother, you look a little gobsmacked."

He got it together then "touché Sookie."

We sat there talking for a while and I started to shiver Godric motioned to Erik who went to the room and came back with the quilt. I was warmer now but only because I got a hot looking body to lean on and the quilt too. Erik spoke about wanting to take Bella to see the museum. I rung down to the front desk. Ariel answered

"Ariel? It's Sookie … I am fine and you? … Well when I next see you can you point him out and I will see what I find out. You remember that little secret … well it still is, isn't it? Good girl. Now please arrange for another museum visit tonight for Erik and Bella please."

I was watching the two of them as I spoke to Ariel.

"Yes, thanks Ariel. I know … yes I must agree. Alright, will do. Thanks. Goodbye."

I hung it up and told them to clean up quick as the limo will be here in twenty minutes. They shot off then. I looked up at Godric.

"I need to help her Godric. She has discovered some wrong doings among certain staff members. She wants a reading if I am permitted."

He watched me for a while. Then he got up and plucked me up from where I sat. We were in the room before I could blink. He tossed me some clothes and he was dressed within minutes. I stood there looking at his back as he slid his shirt on. He spun around and chuckled.

"Scan, eat then whatever you want to do. I give my word."

I smiled and slid panties and bra on then my flats as Godric slipped the sundress on me. We headed to the elevators and Erik and Bella were in there heading down. We rode down there with them and walked them as far as the front entrance then went to see Ariel. She pointed the two out. I leaned in to Godric closed my eyes and scanned them. I heard several voices then I snatched at the two I wanted to hear.

'_Once that nosy bitch is off duty, we gotta stay in uniform then we can get to the petty cash tin. There's always a heap in there. It's always full. I hope Barney got all that linen out without others noticing. Shit Ariels watching. What to say…' _I popped out of his head.

I scanned his buddy. _'Fuck this; he suckered me into nicking that linen and towels. Now he has ideas for the big petty cash tin. It's full he said. It isn't worth a jail sentence. How can I get out of it. I would even give the linen back it's just in the van for fucks sake. I gotta think about this. He is only a work buddy. I can't lose my job for him. No … not for you peter … not an option.'_ I popped out of there.

Then I spoke quietly to Godric in to his ear. He walked with me to the front desk we spoke with Ariel. Godric explained everything I said. She was grateful. She called Barney over supposedly to help shift some furniture in the office. Godric walked over to the other one called peter. He asked for his assistance so peter followed him around to the lifts. He got in and when he came back with Godric he was glamoured and stayed with Godric. Just then Ariel came out with Barney who looked and thought a lot happier. She gave me a thumb's up which means he confessed to save his job. She let us lead peter in to the small office. Then Godric allowed her to ask him all the needed questions and he answered honestly. She recorded it all on her phone. Then she asked if Godric could release him once he was out of the office. Godric did this for her. She hugged me saying thank you. I smiled and said goodbye. Then Godric and I walked for a couple of hours in a different direction than previous trips. We ended up at an outdoors theatre where they were performing small plays and music. We sat on a bench and watched it. Then after a while I went with him to the little bistro we went the first time I ate here. I ordered the same thing but asked for the salad to be a lot smaller as I want a main meal of pasta and meat; I eat most sorts so surprise me. They took all of twenty minutes and I had a full meal in front of me. He loved it. Godric watched me eat my meal and he was happy. 'WOW'.

"Honey? I hope you aren't turned on by this."

He laughed at that. I finished up and I got a coffee. I sat there and drank it while Godric was talking to the vampire at the next table. I went to the ladies room then I came back and Godric had my usual bottle of water and the bill paid. Then we headed back to the hotel.

We got in our room and seen a note.

**From E. will catch up and do a night time drive together tomorrow night. Sleep well.**

We laughed and I called godric to me as I had ran to the bathroom and stripped I was showering when he came in, he was naked. Oh god, 'YUMMY'. He felt the desire and lust he sent his to me. I nearly jumped him but I washed instead. Then I turned and motioned him in and as he stepped in I got the soap and sponge and washed him top to toe. Then I rinsed him off, I slowly stood in front of him and his eyes told me plenty about what the wash down done to him.

He picked me up and rested his hands under my ass. He pushed me against the shower wall, he was ravishing my neck and he pushed up against me grinding it in to me. I used one hand and guided it into me. He fucked me. I whispered

"Straight up fuck me time dear husband."

He did too. Then he turned the shower off and we dried up and went to bed. Then we started all over again. But I noticed he was hungry and it dawned since being here he has fed only twice. He cum and I screamed in pleasure as he felt my muscles tighten when I climaxed. I beared my neck for him and he took it. He drank until he could sense I can't lose anymore. Then he handed me the vitamins and my water. I swallowed them and put the water back. We lay down then and the shutters came down and doors locked over.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**


	10. Chapter 10

END OF CHAPTER 10 OF GODRIC'S

_**Double date. (Erik and Godric style)**_

**GODRIC'S**

"Sookie." She should be awake.

"Sookie." She is stirring now.

"Wake my beauty. The night is young and we are awake. It is time to play; your brother and sister are coming for us in an hour."

She is waking but she's trying to go back to sleep.

"WIFE"

She jumped up then. I had to laugh. She is just glaring at me now, even that look's sexy as hell on her.

"Dear wife, you are a tempting treat but I must insist you get up now. I want you awake. I cannot go through the next few hours alone with those two. They act like teenagers in love."

She looks, and now she is laughing. I kissed her, she isn't laughing anymore, nope, she is trying to get my pants off me. But I have hers off her already. She stops,

"Godric, don't we have to dress and go?"

I flick my pants off and look her over.

"Not now, we don't."

Then I get to showing her what she does to me. She is moaning in pleasure, I am only at her tits at the moment kneading one while I taste the other. I slowly run my tongue along there and swap the hand and mouth over. After a few minutes I kiss my way down her chest to her tummy and then all the way to her inner thighs. I lick and tease her all over then I snake my tongue over her folds. I slide it into her inner folds as she writhes around under my touch. She grabs my hair and pushes on my head to go deeper. I slide my tongue into her opening and proceed to move it at our natural speed in and out so that she orgasms for me. I rub her little nub of nerves called a clit with my thumb as I proceed to fuck her with my tongue. She is screaming out my name.

"GODRIC … GOD, MY CONQUERER. GODRIC … PLEASE … NOW HUSBAND."

She goes over the edge for me and I lap at her nectar as it runs out for me. She falls back in to the bed. I slide up and she is smiling deliriously.

"What a way to be woken."

I laugh at her saying that. I push my erection into her opening and she arches up and falls back down as she thrusts her hips up to meet mine. We move in sync together until she asks for faster and harder. I decide to go at our speed and only keep check on the harder thrusts until we both hit that little piece of utopia that we always get to together. I fall down beside her as I slide out of her.

"Husband, you can wake me up all the time, please."

She is happy, almost drunk on that little session. Aahhh, my sweet Sookie. I will always love her. I kiss her quiet and she lets me. I cannot yet understand; I have done so much wrong in my younger years then as I got older I changed. But although I am different, I still don't understand how I could have gotten so lucky to have my child still devoted to me and find a love in someone like sookie. I am still in awe over the pull I have towards her. I first noticed it at that FOTS basement. I couldn't help but snap that Gabe's neck. I heard her voice first and something in me reacted. But when she screamed for him to get off I went into a silent rage. I had used up all my control to not lose myself to the beast within. But I managed it. She was hurt too. But it is good he didn't get to do what he was attempting to do. I couldn't let him do that to a woman. It was wrong. Then I realised that I had to have her. She was mine from that day forward.

"Godric?"

She is amused at my silence. I pull her to me and kiss her deeply. She responds of course. One day she can learn about that which she desires to know about me. But until I am ready for her to learn about it until I can face it with her myself … It shall remain in the past. I love her too much to have her learn about it because it would give her nightmares.

"Godric?"

I look at her raising a brow. "Yes?"

"We need to clean up and leave because we only have twenty minutes left."

She runs for the shower. I follow and grab her as she turns the taps on. She falls back into me and I hold her tight. She checks the temperature of the water then hops in with me. I soap her up as she washes her hair then I got myself done quickly. We rinse off and I watch the trail of soap bubbles trail down her back further down over her ass. I want that too. But she is not ready for those things. And I am happy as we are for now. We get out and dry off. She brushes her hair and blow dries it so she has it just damp to do her little finger work with it. She plays with her hair until she has it just right. Then she glosses her lips and dresses. She puts low heeled shoes on and turns around.

"You ready husband?"

I pull her into my arms. She puts a finger on my lips.

"Let's go before they knock on the door again."

We head out and stand by our door. As Erik and Bella come out of there suite. We all walk out of the hotel together.

Erik did text me earlier about taking the women to an eatery first. I replied about Sookie's favourite one. He agreed. So we are headed there now. I know there hungry I could sense it from Sookie.

We are here so we seat them then sit down ourselves. They order there meal and we talk while we wait. It only took about twenty minutes and they had their meal and coffee with a surprise dessert in front of them. Sookie had ordered what she had before. She loves the food here and I love seeing her happy. She seems to have slipped right into the mistress role as has Bella very easy. They also enthral the crowd at our bar with stage acts. They are respected as our mates/ wife, but they have also gained respect that no human has earned from a vampire and it is at the level of mistress but in a more protective nature. They have proven themselves to the vampires and that in turn has gotten their respect and protection from all the vampires in our area.

My child is amused at Bella enjoying her meal, which she seems to have ordered the same as Sookie. Judging by the sighing and the look in her eyes she is enjoying it very much. Erik is getting caught up in it. I flag the waitress over and give her my card she goes to take care of it but I ordered two not one bottle of water. Then she brings it all back I do the usual signature then we go. We walk down the direction Sookie and I took the other night as we thought Bella would like to see the performers. Then we take a seat on the bench and watch the performers. Bella is as caught up in this as Sookie is. Erik is enjoying the acts. I just enjoy seeing a live performance.

"Godric?"

I turn her way "you have been very distracted tonight."

I nuzzle her neck as I put her on my lap. She sits back against me.

"We will talk when we are in our room."

She whispers to me. Erik notices her whispering but judging by his look of confusion he never heard what she said. Which is just as well. Now that the show is finished we walk away and head to the hotel as we head back into the lobby I notice Ariel standing there in tears, Sookie tenses then closes her eyes briefly I hold her against me it only takes a minute and she stands up so we all walk over to Ariel.

"Ariel, please do not fret, I will help in any way I can. Are there any like my husband or brother in your police?"

She nods her head yes so Sookie asks Erik to deal with that, she asks me to take Ariel into her office and get Bella to help soothe her without the glamour. So we do this as she sits down where she found a seat and leans her head back. She looks like she is dozing. But she is scanning and that means whatever it is, she needs to help. I leave her to do that as Bella and I make sure Ariel stays calm.

"Ariel did you know my brothers girlfriend is called Ariel as well. She is supposed to be really sweet. He loves her dearly. You have a beautiful name. If a heavenly creature carries that name then you are blessed by an angel."

Ariel just looks at Bella until it finally sinks in she throws herself at Bella sobbing and Bella holds her tight. She lets her wings out and wraps them around Ariel. She gasps then she gets a look of peace and tranquillity came over her. Then Bella speaks

"Take your time and tell me what happened please Ariel."

I sneak a check on Sookie who is just coming out of it. She sits for a minute; just then Erik comes around the corner I sit back in the office to keep a check in here. I know Erik will bring her to us. It is no surprise that he held her tightly to his side as she seems to have really used up her strength in that scan. She listens to Ariel who just finishes up what she knows. Then Sookie speaks to us all.

"The police are very busy but they have sent someone and there on their way. I scanned and I found nothing in the lobby."

She said the lobby in particular. "Where did you pick up something Sookie?"

"I heard them in the underground parking that you got. They were trying to get your child into the car. Erik, Godric. Go now. Please she is just like an angel but with black hair. She looks about ten or eleven years old. And she is screaming but they keep trying to cover her mouth and she bites at them when they do."

We wait no more. We run at vampire speed and make it five minutes or less. We found them, we separate and come up behind them on both sides. We get hold of them just as the young girl manages to slip out of their hands.

"Sweetheart your mummy, Ariel, said you need to sit and wait as do we. We have to hold the bad guys for her so she can bring the police down here. Next minute we hear them all running to us.

"Daughter, where are you my angel."

Ariel comes in to view of her daughter who jumps up and runs to her.

"Mommy, mommy, they saved me mommy. Them men saved me mommy and they waited like s you said to do with the bad guys."

Ariel looked at the thugs. I could see a mix of emotions run across her face. Sookie speaks to her

"NO Ariel; let the police handle it from here. It isn't worth it. Your daughter is safe. Leave it now. The police can do things now."

Ariel relaxes "your right, but god I would love to do it though." She picks her child up with amazing ease as the girl is rather tall for her age and she is not light. She will grow to be as my Sookie and have curves where a woman needs them.

"Come on the police are on the way down now."

So we wait near the elevator for them, with the women and child on the bench there. As the police hop out of the elevator they walk to us. They are vampire, we tell them everything and sookie's busy explaining what she found and after all the details are given the police vamps barely contain their rage with these two thugs. As they drag them up and out to their car.

It will be dealt with.

We all went back upstairs and Bella and Sookie take off to our suites and we follow. They are in there own suite we can hear the showers running. We each go to our suite and bid each other a good sleep. Not long after I find sookie leaning against the bedroom doorframe. She is watching me as I get my stuff out for the day rest. She is sending out loads of love, but it is laced with lust and desire. I raise a brow at the feelings she was sending and she just stood there. I moved towards her and she pushes off from the door. I run my hands down her arms and around her waist, she sighs. I looked at her then and seen she wanted love, nothing but loving her would bring her release tonight. I picked her up and took her the bed and we made love.

The four of us enjoyed the next five days doing much the same where we would walk for a while find some entertainment and after a time go to our rooms for some loving then sleep. We were enjoying this time away, but knew it would have to end soon. It was on our last day that the girls decided to pack all the stuff up and leave nothing out except for what we are wearing the next day. Since the hotel laundry service cleaned and pressed our clothes Sookie found that leaving it until we were finished for the night to pack a better idea. Even Isabella agreed with that. So we were naked. Until it was time to put clothing on. I of course put mine on just as the sun will start to rise as will Erik, only because we will be going into the coffins for the day sleep. The girls got a couple of hours already and will get more on the plane. Meanwhile I am enjoying the view. She is running around packing all our belongings up, but I can feel the pull of the sun begin so I whisk her into my arms.

"Is it time already? I wish the nights were longer than the days sometimes."

I sighed at this. "As do I my mate, as do I."

I kiss her deeply and she responds to this with a passion. We pull apart, i put her back on the floor and she finishes up and hands me my clothes. I love having that special someone who can care for you and love you unconditionally. I dress and she kisses me briefly goodnight. I get in and she warns that I shouldn't be concerned as she will get us home safe as she got us here in the first place. I close the lid and Sookie starts making calls to Anubis, organising for the same people that handled it before when we arrived here. She rings the one in Shreveport, reminds him who she is. Then I let sleep take me.

**SOOKIE'S VIEW**

I rang the same people that handled it before and they are delighted to be handling things for us this time. But I warn them there is two living and two vampires. They said alright and thanked me. I rang Bella and explained it all to them and she seemed excited that I used trusted staff. We dragged our cases out to the front door of the suite. Then we waited and twenty minutes before we were to leave we got dressed and opened our door for the bell boys to take it all. I grabbed the backpack that had all our staff in it we would need in a pinch like I did before on the trip here. Then we walked around to where our husbands were and the Anubis staff came and took them down as we followed them out the front doors.

We were not able to see Ariel as her shift was in the mornings now. But we all left a letter each for her when she comes back on shift.

Godric and Erik both left a token of appreciation for what aide she gave us when it was needed and for being a trusted member of the hotel staff. We are getting in the limo as I have checked the driver and it is the same one and the Anubis crew were the same. So now we are getting to the airport. We both are in a hurry, we want to get home. A holiday is good, but it is better to be where you are familiar with.

We are supervising the coffins being loaded on and the luggage. We went down to the hotel shop before we left and purchased some lingerie for Pam and Isabel for a gift and we got them a fine china roman goddess doll each on a stand and in a glass case. We had them packed thick and tight for travelling so we could get them home.

The plane is in the air and we had dozed off for a while because I was being woken much the same as before kisses almost everywhere. I sat up and he snatched me out of the seat and sat there, placing me on his lap straddling him. We noticed Erik and Bella were much the same way. We ran with it. It was a heavy make out session and we were loving every minute of it too. We kept this going until they had to get in the coffins for a brief period of time. Then we waited as the plane landed and the doors opened up we was greeted with our own personal Anubis driver he helped us down and then he made sure that both Erik and Godric were safely aboard the truck. Then he asked me if it's the truck or not I said it is. He placed our luggage in the truck too then helped us up and in. He hopped in and we drove home again.

Once we got home he unloaded the coffins first and got them inside then he put the luggage inside too. We shook hands and Bella and I gave him a large tip for doing such a great service.

We got into the house and locked up. We both stripped off and walked in to our own rooms and tossed our clothes in to the hamper. Then we showered I closed off then as I shut the bedroom door. I dried off and slid on a tank top and lace bikini briefs. I just lay on the bed and slept. I did have one dream where we were at fangtasia and Godric decided to go all sex god on my body and we fucked while in the booth. And I didn't care because I was so drunk and horny. I saw what being drunk could do to an angel and a Viking as well and the throne was their favourite place. Vampires are sexual by nature and do not hide that fact behind closed doors.

I awoke with someone inside me and I opened my eyes to find Godric leaning over me fucking me like wild fire. He was burning me up with his need and I wanted this so bad after that dream. He had me closer that I thought and he pinched my clit a few times and I screamed his name out in pleasure and satisfaction. Then he roared out so loud and ferocious it was mind blowing. He shot his cum up into me and I felt it hit the inside of me like ice on my fire.

"Evening, my dear Sookie. You must have had a good dream."

I wondered what he knew, "It was about average"

He looked a little surprised at first then he said

"Care to explain the dream. I know how it made you feel and I could sense what you were doing in it."

So I explained it to him and he loved it he admitted there are things he wants to try with me but they can wait until I am more secure and comfortable in my new life.

"You are an adventurous one now. You are finally coming out of your shell."

He was giving me that panty dropping smile. I want to do some delicious little things with him alright. But I figure they, as in the vampire community, are really steering me up the wrong path, I can't help but think of the wet dream I just had.

"Sookie, please let's try to stay out of each other's lust driven thoughts for five minutes. I need to talk."

FUCK.

"Yes, Godric."

He just twirled me around on the bed and picked me up carrying me out to the lounge area. He plopped me on the sofa next to a very exhausted looking Bella.

"Hay Sook'. You got dragged out too, I gather?"

I just smiled nodding my head. Both Godric and Erik waltzed back in with a swagger in their step. Bella and I exchanged looks. This means trouble. We brace ourselves

"Sookie and Bella? Please join us in the hot tub."

We cautiously got up and went out to the patio deck the air was warm still. The man-vamps of ours were in the water before we blinked. We noticed strawberry's hulled and rinsed with glasses and champagne. We looked at each other, wary as fuck because since when are vampires this romantic. We went to go inside to get something like bathers on, but then they both got out the water and stripped us of our clothes. They piled back in the water as we spun around and in complete shock we watched to make sure that we wasn't getting set up for something nasty. Bella was as clueless as I was.

"Godric Gaulius, my husband, my mate. Since when did you decide it was alright to degrade a woman by stripping her of her clothing with no care or concern?"

Erik was bloody gobsmacked, "I told you she is a firecracker when riled up."

Godric smirked, "Yes my son, you did. But I can remedy this situation, watch and learn."

Godric got out and palms up walked up to me. He purred from deep within his chest.

"Sookie, my sweet southern belle. You wound me with these harsh words. My love for you is beyond any other. I wish only to gaze upon your beauty in all its glory. Then hold you in my arms as we relax."

He nuzzled my neck as he wrapped his arms around me.

"As much as I love you Godric. You talk more shit than my darling brother."

He chuckled at the remark about his son. "Yes, this is possibly true in some cases. But tonight as is any time I deal with you … I speak only the truth. Be that as it may, did what I said have an effect on you or not?"

I looked into his face. 'FUCK ME'.

"I'm done for now".

And I walked with him to the hot tub. He picked me up and we got in as he placed me on his lap. We watched as Erik just got bitched out. Because he stood there and said

"Get in woman, you know I love you."

Now Isabella spread her wings and rose up and over the hot tub, I knew what was next. She lowered herself real quick into the hot tub. Pushing her wings back in. Meanwhile Godric had placed the strawberries in the champagne and the top of the glasses were frosted with sugar too. He handed one to Bella and the other to me. Erik shot Godric a glare because he had gotten Bella her drink. Bella took it up for Godric,

"Darlin' you need to stop looking that way to our father. He was just getting my drink for me."

I watched as Godric gave Erik that look that Says 'you are beneath me in rank child'. He doesn't normally pull that shit unless there's a reason; normally Erik never gives him reason, so the fact that he has pulled rank now. He seriously screwed up over nothing but good manners. I shot him a withering look then gave him a caring smile. He visibly relaxed but said his I'm sorry's to his maker and mate.

We stayed in the hot tub, until it ran cold. We all got out, and went to our own rooms and dried up and dressed. Bella and I did get some stuff for ourselves at a leather and lace boutique while in Rome. We made sure Godric had his set of clothes and I pleaded with him to dress where Erik is so Bella and I can help each other out with outfits. He agreed after making my panties moist and my knees weak with the hottest kiss on the known earth.

Three minutes later Bella was there and ready to search through the stuff.

"Sookie I know what I want to wear, but what do you want to wear? Should we do the dress thing short shorts or pants or even a skirt."

I held my hand up she was as excited as I was. "Bella, what shoes or boots even what pantyhose. What type of top."

We looked at the stuff then at each other … we broke out into fits of giggles. After we calmed down a bit we decided to put operation wives in to effect. We choose the best outfit possible for each other and we wear the new cloak each that we got. Then we give them their leather vest that is wrapped up. We reveal nothing as we want the guys to leave without us, in Erik's car. As we need to do our nails and hair and … they got the picture. Godric made sure he left the keys for the Veyron so we could get there.

BELLA'S VIEW

I picked a chain mail halter dress with a lace up barmaid bustier and a pair of short shorts. A pair of wrist length lace gloves, a pair of tiger print pantyhose as well as a pair of black and red lace up MIMI heels. Sookie got me a pair of six inch full breasted heel point toe low cut vamp style fuck me shoes. Also I saw the cloak as well as a pair of dragon print pantyhose. In my lot I have also a leather bustier and a pair of black leather shorts. She put the chain mail mermaid dress on the pile too.

We quickly got dressed, we said goodbye through the door and they chuckled saying they will see us there. I made a call to Pam saying do not mention it to anyone but we need a limo, to pick us up and get us there. We explained what we got and what we got on as well as her and Isabel being able to pick something from the bags each. She organised for one to get us there and drop us at the front entrance, she will have it roped off so we can walk up a red carpet. I rolled my eyes and giggled, she gave a little giggle too. I went and finished getting my hair done and Sookie did hers and we did each other's face.

The limo arrived while we waited outside. We got in without letting our cloaks open at all. After a short drive to the club we gave the CD of music I wanted to play to Pam, she set that up as we arrived at the front entrance. Everyone watched as we got out, but our hoods were up and there confused stairs made me want to laugh. We will see who our men want now bitches. Ooohhh I know what you all think Sookie hears it all and we always talk through text or call or simply in person.

END OF CHAPTER 10


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 OF GODRIC'S**

**Stating a point with actions**

We walk tall and proud to the front entrance and Pam bows graciously to us as we each lay a palm upon her cheek as she stands up. She gives a quick as a flash smirk as do we. We continue into the club and walk along as our mates sniff the air. They can scent us out, but we mask it a little, this confuses them. We got close to the stage as they are talking two fang bangers make their way to the edge of the stage starting to climb up spouting

"Hellooo. We see you don't have anyone tonight; we can give you all that you desire and need. We can fuck and all other sorts of stuff."

I look to Sookie, she mind speaks to me

'_We unclasp the cloaks _and _drop them as Pam picks them up.'_ _'Then we can gain the attention of the fang banging whores. As we guide them away from the stage. Then Beth can take_ them.'

I nod my head seeing briefly, Pam is closer, ready, after receiving my text. Then as Sookie motions, we quickly unclasp the cloaks and let them drop from our heads then our bodies. As Godric and Erik realise who was in the cloaks so do the rest of the bar. Then we grab the whores and they gasp at this as we drag them away. Toss them to the floor away from the stage as Pam motions for Beth to get them out. We walk up onto the stage and I must admit Sookie looks fuckable and edible all in one. Sookie mindspeak's, again

'_So do you Bella, so do you._'

We smile at each other. Then take our seat on the thrones.

Meanwhile Erik and Godric have not let their eyes leave us. Their pants are a little strained. I sent a text to Pam to bring the packages from inside the cloaks please. She does and slightly bows to us. Walking back once she shows fang in appreciation of how we look. We hand them over to the guys and they open it. Smiles a mile wide light their faces up briefly, before disappearing. Erik asks

"From Rome?"

We nod our heads in Unisom. Godric chuckles at this. Godric takes Sookie's wrist and motions to his lap. She goes willingly. But Erik's eyes are so clouded over with lust he can't even think straight. I lift his hand and kiss it gently, he grins a big grin at me. I notice that Godric and Sookie are now down in the booth. Young Beth is standing guard for them Pam has left our cloaks here so Erik takes a look at it and loves the crushed velvet feel of the midnight cloak. He lets me lay it on our lap. He runs his hand under it feeling my leg. Then he sits me so I straddle him and then my music starts. Nickelback singing S.E.X. Erik has his pants undone

"I need to fuck you now my mate. Right here and now."

He purrs in that smooth soft sexy voice. I didn't care the lust and desire he sent through the bond was killing me. He knows I am already wet and I can sense him too close to release. He slips it in where I sit and he lifts me up and down as they all do their own thing in the club, only the vampires know what's happening. He gives a few more thrusts and roars out as he sinks his fangs in and drinks as I bite his shoulder to strangle the scream. He chuckles as he does his jeans back up.

"I love the outfit dearest, the shorts are easy to get around and with no panties, you have made my night."

I couldn't help it; I kissed him deep and full. He took it and returned with his own. Then we quickly at vamp speed got me righted and on my own throne. I see Sookie and Godric sitting back in their own seats.

SOOKIE'S VIEW

I was on Godric's lap straddling him, he had nudged my short shorts aside at the crutch and he felt no knickers. I heard the low growl, "MINE". I nodded my head, I whipped my cloak around my shoulders then, I undone his jeans and pulled his large as an iron bar and as thick and hard cock out then lifted slightly to impale my hoochie with it. Then I sank down onto it and he lifted me up and down at vampire speed until he released and roared out as he sank his teeth in as I bit down on his chest to stifle the screams. Then he slid it back in his pants and done them up. He helped me right myself and I sat facing the crowd while still on Godric's lap for a few minutes then we made our way up to the stage to our thrones. Bella and I winked at Pam who winked at us. That woman loves to conspire with you for these sorts of things. None of the vampires watched nor said a word. Knowing that it could mean there final death, fang bangers were not permitted by the vampires to say a word or to watch either.

We were there at the club for a few hours then we all went home. Erik is driving his corvette home and we three will go in the limo. We all got home at about the same time as we told the were driver to hasten the pace. We got out of the limo and Erik is out of the corvette, then we were picked up and within minutes were inside our own rooms with the doors shut. Godric crouched slightly and was circling me and moving in closer so I stripped off the short shorts and I proceeded to dispose of the chainmail halter dress. I released my puppies from the bustier and stood there in the crotchless printed pantyhose, with heels. I sank down to the floor and lay there closing my eyes. Then suddenly he was hovering above me with an evil little smirk on his face. He runs his fangs down my breasts and over my tummy then he retracts them as he kisses every part of me and teases nips and licks every possible part of my body. Then he gives in and sinks his tongue in and licked and tongue fucks me until I almost come undone.

"Godric?"

"Hmmm."

"Music. Please. Now."

Quick as a flash he puts my IPOD on. Next, he has us on the bed. I hear Janet Jackson singing go down or some such title like that. Just as the song finishes he has me climaxing. He slides up, and kisses me so deeply. I can taste myself on him. I nudge him off and he lays back on the bed as breathe comes on.

"Perfect."

He looks at me "what is perfect?"

I giggle a bit, "you, your cock. Oh and this song which she sings about the same thing I am doing to you."

Then I sank my mouth down onto his long thick length.

I took him to new heights with that one head job. He got up and replayed the song just so I could do it again. The cheeky man-vamp. But I did, for him. I said no more until tomorrow night. He isn't happy, until I remind him there's much he hasn't shown me. I was given no time to second guess my slip of the tongue. He had me on my knees rubbing me all over, I was loving this. He snuck behind and nudged my legs apart; I felt a cold smooth gel like substance on my bottom.

"Godric?"

He soothes me through the bond. "Sookie, this is new for you my love. But please trust me it will hurt, it might make you feel like pushing it back out. But don't, it will only hurt until we get it in my love. It is rather big, yet you got used to it, now I know you will get used to this my wife. It only hurts the first time. After that you will feel excitement in every part of your body, as this new sensation takes over. Please Sookie let me show you how else I can fuck you. It will be glorious after the first time my fuckable little woman. Fuck, come on my mate, I hunger for this. You will hunger for this after you have been broken in then we can really enjoy all carnal pleasure as I introduce you to other things."

She is now dripping wet thinking of his cock inside her. No matter what hole, she loves the feel of him in her. She decided why not, she's game enough. If it hurts too much she can always distract herself until he is in.

"Alright husband, if you wish to teach me, and then let's do this."

He growls out in pleasure. This sends shivers down her spine. He feels what the growl did to her. He runs his hands over her back and watches her skin shiver at the motion. He slides one finger along her lower cheeks then runs it down the middle along the valley. He runs it up and down as he watches Sookie rubbing her clit. He slides his finger in and she tightens momentarily, he feels her muscles relax as he moves his finger in and out.

He soothes her through the bond continuously, as he stretches her to ready her for the next experience in her young life. He slides another finger in and she is moaning as she keeps playing with herself. He uses his other hand to squeeze the lubricant onto the head of his shaft. And he slides his fingers out while he makes her feel safe and secure. He slowly slides the head of his shaft into her. She tenses and he sends her calm and love. He massages her breast as she teases her clit.

Godric's POV

I slide it slowly a little further in. she tenses only slightly now. I wait a minute for her to adjust but she bucks up to me and screams out in sheer lust. I let her because she has just made sure I am fully sheaved within her. I slide back and push in again as she starts to move with it. She is moaning in ecstasy. I pick the pace up after a few more thrusts and she is enjoying it as she is now using both hands to support herself so she doesn't fall forward. I pull her so her back is against my chest and she moans out with lust for this. I fucked her like this until I heard her heart beat explode at the same time her body did as she released, as did I. once I was out of her I cleaned us both up in those areas.

She sleeps now as she fell from me after her climax, exhausted. But I must admit, I have not done that for some time, so I did enjoy it. But I will lay with her. As I like playing with her body. She is perfect. I love the curves as most women have no figure at all in this day and age. She really is a bundle of surprises. She and Isabella together are always a team to watch out for. They go around organising certain dances on stage for us. I do admit it gives the taking of her body a bit of a kick. The one they done to that vampire song had me hard within seconds of them starting. I am glad Pam; Erik's child let us in on this one, although there was a catch. We had to be part of it. So we did our thing. I could feel that my child wanted to do as I wanted to do. Take them there and then. But we played our part and once it was over we got to show them our appreciation.

Now for the sleep ….

We were needed at the club each night unless business or an emergency happens. We are all dressed to go, the girls always dress to fit the scene but they always seem to make themselves look a little classier. For example, tonight Isabella has on a Stretch lace gown with high side slit, sheer ruffle trim, and bow detail. She obviously wears a black bra under it; otherwise Erik wouldn't let her leave with it on.

Sookie has on a 'Slinky' Long Halter Dress with Bare Back feature. They both have a long length leather coat, my mate's is red, and I admit the colour suits her well. She has no bra on as the dress has her back exposed, and it is a horrendous mistake, according to Sookie, to wear any bra with a backless item. I laughed but saw nothing wrong with it, so allowed it. Both had feet covered, both wore what are called, according to the label, six inch full breasted heel pointed toe and low cut vamp style pumps. Both had no material covering their legs. According to Erik Isabella claims they stuck with boylegs that are black as underwear. Clean shaven and both looking perfect. They dressed to fit in almost anywhere. So my child and I dressed in jeans and a black tank top. We put boots on of course grabbed our jackets and met the women at the door.

We got into our cars and drove down there just as the patrons started turning up. Although he didn't have any office work to do he knew like I that we have to make an appearance for a few hours. So we headed into the office for an hour until we saw that it had gotten full and they were drinking and whatever else. We all walked out as the girls needed to stretch they went to the bar and got there drink. Erik and I sat on our seats, waiting for them.

ERIK'S VIEW

I see them eyeing us off, and then I looked towards my Bella. She was with Sookie getting a drink and talking to Pam. They got along fine. The two blood sacks that were watching us made their way to the stage and crawled onto the edge of it. We didn't pay attention to it. We turned our heads in the direction of our women. They turned at the same time one of the blood sacks grabbed hold of Godric's leg he froze as he noticed Sookie watching as she walked. The way her nails were digging into the palm of her hand she is pissed now. She walked straight up to the blood sack and tipped her drink on her to get her attention. The cow looked up and actually tried, I do mean, tried, to hiss at Sookie. Godric stood up and grabbed her by the throat tossed her down onto the floor and calmly sat back down. Put his hand out for Sookie who walked to the steps and came up to him he pulled her on to his lap. As my Bella sat on mine.

This is a statement to them all. They understood. But I didn't expect Godric to show fang and he did it as Sookie leaned in to him baring her shoulder area. I watched him as he grazed along her bare skin. He picked her up and went to the office. They came back about twenty minutes later. He had fed. Obviously. He is a good business partner; he does not change a thing if it is working to our benefit and financial gain. I led Bella to the booth to sit with me as I had to meet a new vampire to our area, Godric allows me to keep dealing with that sort of thing. His interest is not peaked unless it involves Sookie lately. She stopped him from taking his life, finally. They grew from that.

This new vampire was eye fucking Sookie, I slam my hand on the table to gain his attention, as Godric had to make some calls in the office, and Sookie sat quietly on her seat. That is when this vamp started to eye fuck her.

"She is the bonded and legal human wife to Godric. Do not look her way in that manner again."

Just then Godric came out of the office. This new vamp was slightly nervous. I smirked. Everyone knows who Godric is and how old he is. He shows his knowledge in his eyes. It isn't smart to cross my maker. This new vampire knows this, he can feel it.

"Have you got residence in my area?"

"No but I will have, if there's a light tight hotel or something."

I shook my head, writing an address down I handed it to him,

"They will allow you there long enough to find a place. Now go."

Just then Godric comes over to the booth; the new vamp bows his head and leaves quietly. Sookie hops out to kiss him and then slides in first, then Godric. We sit for two more hours as some vampires come to pay respect and otherwise we are left alone.

Bella, well, now there's someone I can talk about all night. But I won't act like some love sick fool. I will say one thing though … do not think she can be trifled with because I will take you apart as she is mine. She means a lot to me and if I had a beating heart I would find I could not let it beat without her. She is to me, like air is to humans. Chocolate for the chocoholic, money to a bank. I have great feelings of affection for her.

I look to my watch as Sookie and Godric get up to leave. I automatically hold my hand out for Bella and she takes it as I lead her out allowing Pam to lock up this morning.

We have gotten home now and I hear Sookie talking, then she goes quite. But when I heard

"OH GODRIC, MY HUSBAND."

I knew I was going to go to our bedroom and lock the doors putting the music up. Bella laughed at it all as she followed my lead into the room.

I lay on the bed waiting for my Bella to do her bedtime routine. I lay back and relax thinking about all that we have gone through in such a short space of time together. She came out and jumped onto me as she lands with her knees and hands on both sides of me, laughing at my surprise because she caught me slightly off guard. I pull her down to me as I drown in her kiss …

GODRIC'S VIEW

I was pleasuring myself by pleasuring my mate; suddenly my phone rings with Isabel's ring tone. I snap it open and speak.

"Hello."

"Godric? It is Isabel. The reports on the television say that the FOTS people are all, now, officially disbanded. Goodnight Godric."

She hung up so I close the phone and rush over to my child and tell him, but Sookie's squeal's of joy over this whole thing is addictive and seeing her jumping up and down naked like she is, got me twitching so I nod goodnight and I must have had some look on my face as my child had a knowing look on his face. I shut their door as I leave. I stalk towards my mate as she watches me with a look of excitement in her features. I close the door after I enter and she jumps into my arms.

ERIK'S VIEW

There was a knock on the door I called to come in, Godric flew in

"Isabel said that there was a news report about FOTS. They have officially, now, disbanded."

I understand his excitement over this; I can sense it and I can hear Sookie squealing in glee over it. He looks her way and gets that glint in his eyes; he winks and shuts the door on the way out.

They all enjoy their love for each other and then sleep the day sleep. Until the night envelope's the land again. In which they all realise how lucky they are that they have each other. They shower and dress, the women eat and do their human thing. Then the vampires feed.

GODRIC'S VIEW

The girls have snuck off into the room again and there whispering low enough to not be heard. We wait and they come out with a bag each and dressed in black leggings and a purple web corset top with a lace overlay for Bella, also the same top in red for Sookie. They end up heading to the cars and wait as we look at each other wondering, but thinking we already know what there up to.

We get to the cars get them seated and get in ourselves. We drive to the club as the girls are on the phone talking in riddles and a type of code. I didn't let her see my curiosity but I slid my hand onto her thigh until I noticed her boots. I imagined her naked in just them boots and wanted to take her back home, but I held fast and got to the club. Headed inside to Erik's child who in my opinion is given a little too much freedom in how she behaves towards Erik. I have seen the thoughts clearly on Bella's face when she sees the behaviour of Pam too. I think given the chance she would say something to Erik about how he allows such behaviour. She is a very patient person.

Pam, Sookie and Bella are gathered together whispering as Erik and I go to work in the office. I do not sense any danger to any of them. I do notice Vincent standing around the bar holding a true in his hand. He is intent in his gaze, but it flickers around the club. It looks like he is assessing things, almost strategizing. I feel ill at ease with him here. He is vindictive and belittling, murderous and deceitful. He is not someone you should place trust in, nor should you work with him. I must talk with Erik. I close the door as I enter the office.

"My child is there a reason you have Vincent in the club?"

His head snaps up so quick I heard the crack from here.

"Vincent." He spat the name out as if it were poison on his tongue. "What the hell, he was informed never to set foot on this property again. Where are the women?"

"They are safe, Erik. There talking with your child, she seems to relax a little around them, it is as if she is almost human."

Erik laughs. I open the door to check on the women. It is as I said, but Pam is not looking happy about Vincent being here. I close the door. We have paper work to do. It should be done in roughly … two hours. By then Erik should be done with the computer part of it.

BELLA'S VIEW

I had whispering in my ear, in this club it wasn't easy to hear but I did. It was my angel brethren:

_The stranger at the bar. No need to be of this place. Bring him Bella, our sister. Lead the weak and wrong they shall follow. He is that which we speak of. Vincent. Vincent our Bella. Vincent is his name._

Shit, I have to bring someone, a vampire to Gabe and Mike. Need to text Erik.

**E: Archangel's Gabe and Mike have sent an order through. One who is a stranger to here for me. Vincent. Is to be led out of here to be handed over to them. B. **

I sent it, got a reply, **B: when?" E.**

I replied **E: tonight, within the hour. B. **

He said** B: it will get done. E.**

With that I let Pam know we were ready. She got the music set up and had the stage prepared for us with the pole. I sent a text to Sookie who was in the booth. She ran to me and we went and got changed and got back on stage in Sookie put on a black leather halter top and short skirt. I put on a patent leather lace trimmed bustier with a short flared skirt. We both didn't need a bra with these things. We put on a leather and lace thong each then tiger printed pantyhose. We put on a pair of Vaneli parsefal black mesh pumps each. We pulled the long black leather coat on each and signalled Pam who got us situated then let her masters know we are doing our final appearance here tonight.

We looked out to see them at their booth. We pulled out two songs that we been dancing to and getting a routine sorted the chairs were in place on the stage for the first one. Nickleback with burn it to the ground. Then another for the second dance is for all the wrong reasons. So we popped the disc in and Pam found the song and we motioned to go she pressed play and as it started so did we with the tribal inspired gyrating jerky moves we tore off our coats danced as if we were are possessed. Then we took it in turns to make sure they saw why only paths and angels can dance like the possessed. We swung the shot glasses back and swallowed the drink then tossed the glass to the ground away from us. Then we slowly wound around the pole on the guitar solo. Then off came the shoes and the beats picked up again as we gyrated against each other to the beat keeping in rhythm. Then we danced until the song played out. We got to the pole and chairs as we started to do the next dance. We did a pole dance then we danced over the chair. And as we swapped over again we noticed Victor near the stage. Erik was there in a flash talking to him as he spoke they went back to the booth. I kept the dance going doing the movements of what he sang about. Then we gyrated, swaying our heads around. Then we slowly gyrated down to our knees then we jumped up and wrapped around the pole and slid around and down until we got to our knees then we crawled to the seats and crept up and slid over so our asses were on the very edge and we had our head hanging over the back of it. The song ended then. We grabbed the shoes and left the stage once the jackets were up. We went and changed in to our clothes and went to our mates. They had us slide in so we were between them both. I sent Erik a text and he sent one back about me having to get Victor out to the back. Godric knew about it. So I got out and walked to the back of the club and got near the exit as Victor was watching, I signalled for him to come to me and slid out the exit door. He was there seconds later. I looked him dead in the eye. And I focused all my powers on him. He followed me to the back of the car park. I slowly let out my wings and lifted my ass in the air as I felt Gabe and Mike appear. I released Victor from my hold.

He stared at us. "What trickery is this?"

"Victor you have been judged to be too dangerous to god's children. You are to be put to death and it is your final death."

They swooped down on him and he had no choice the three of them vanished. I turned around and Erik was there in front of me in a second.

"Let's go home now Bella."

"Yes."

So we headed home. About an hour later Godric and Sookie arrived home and soon after that we needed to turn the stereo up so we couldn't hear them.

**Twelve months later**

We have been going good these last dozen months, no other threat to us and we don't dance anymore we are happy dancing in the bedroom for our own mate. Everyone is feeling like we may have a chance at people actually accepting us as is.

We enjoy our life. We love our mate. I married Erik and we are all working on making the new night-time café we are building a better place for better clientele. Have a good sleep people.

As I am sure the undead will.

THE END

**END OF CHAPTER 11**


End file.
